new day, new beginning
by kuraudia-chan kurosaki orihime
Summary: mi nombre es claudia, mi vida a cambiado, ahora me encuentro vagando o "viajando" por las dimensiones por que un tal Dan quiere conquistar las dimensiones y destruirlas, ¿mi mision? detenerlo antes de que lo haga. Claro con la ayuda de mi amigos, un reloj y una mokona lo lograremos, ¡Juntos salvaremos sus traseros!
1. Chapter 1

hola! es mi primer fanfic... hay... espero que les guste se trata de mi y mi vida (distorsionada claro) por que aquí parecerá muchas cosas divertidas!

delclaracion: todo la historia la escribi yo y por mi mejor amigo quien me apoyo la idea de escribir mi novela Roberto! disfrútenla!

Capitulo 1:

"Día del comienzo"

¡Hola!

Mi nombre es Claudia, recientemente cabo de cumplir mis 15 años de edad… bueno… no "recientemente" acabo de cumplir, aun que solo hayan pasado 5 meses desde que cumplí años, yo aun sigo con la idea que recientemente había cumplido años. Hace 1 mes con 14 días había iniciado la preparatoria. ¿Extraño a mis amigos? Algunos, para ser sincera, uno les hecho de menos, otros me dan igual. Muchos de mis amigos y compañeros se habían ido a estudiar al extranjero, Arantxa se había ido a Oxford, Frida y kristel se había ido a México, mi mejor amigo enio hace dos años (para mi han sido siglos desde que se había ido) se había ido a estudiar a Houston por cuestiones de trabajo de su padre, hendry se había ido a la escuela Cambridge, Rodrigo se había ido a Brasil (su país natal). Pasaron cosas buenas y malas en la secundaria, la partida de mi mejor amigo enio, cuando me hicieron bullying… creo que eso fue lo mas doloroso que me a pasado en toda mi vida… cuando perdí mi mejor amigo… él se había enojado conmigo de un día para otro ¿Por qué? Ni siquiera yo se el por que o el motivo que se enojara o me odiara conmigo. Pero algún día lo sabre.

Aun tengo varios amigos conmigo que estudian en la misma preparatoria conmigo y con eso soy feliz, como… hummm… mi amiga Valeria, mi mejor amigo Roberto (si tenia 3 mejores amigos pero ahora solo tengo dos), Manuel, paulina, litza… guau… no me había dado cuenta que pocos amigos tengo ahora. Pero desde que ingrese a la preparatoria tengo hummm… unos cuantos amigos mas, no a TODOS los considero AMIGOS, pero el que si considero mi amigo es Jonathan, aun que es un año mayor que yo esta en mi salón ¿había reprobado? No, él no había reprobado. Su madre lo había metido al jardín de niños a los 5 años, es algo raro pensar eso… pero me cae bien. Siempre me había sentido atraída desde que lo conocí, creí que me gustaba pero estaba confundiendo el "amor" con "cariño especial" ¿será lo mismo? No lo creo. Aun me sigue atrayendo pero sé que no pasara nada, tal ves sea su forma de comportarse o su forma de ser, su color de cabello de tono color café claro y sus ojos de color caramelo, su piel algo quemada, no esta broceada pero tampoco esta muy blanca, su cabello siempre despeinado, su cuerpo bien formado gracias a los deportes que hace, su sonrisa y sus ojos siempre alegres que te dice que… ¡¿Qué diablos estoy haciendo?! Siento que mis mejillas arden y tienen un color rojo, no es muy visible pero sé que estoy sonrojada por aquel pensamiento.

-Clau… ¿estas bien?-pregunta alguien.

-¿ah? S-si estoy bien Jonathan -respondí.

-¿entendiste lo que te dije?

-¿de que cosa?

Alzo una ceja desviando la mirada a la vez, Jonathan apoya su cabeza en su mano izquierda, negando con la cabeza ni siquiera oculta un poco su decepción al contrario la enseña.

-es que Claudia siempre esta con sus perversiones imaginativas contigo, ¿no vez el sonrojo que tiene en sus mejillas?-se burla mi mejor amigo Roberto llegando a nosotros.

Yo lo golpeo en su brazo.

-¡CALLATEE!-le grite algo enojada… bueno un poco enojada, nunca me enojado con el o me haya peleado con el, es imposible enojarse o pelearse con el.

-a pero bien que no lo niegas ¿verdad?-dice entre risas mientras se sobaba su brazo.

-¡eres un mal pensado! - le dije en voz alta sin gritarle golpeándole de nuevo en el brazo.

-tiene razón Roberto, eres una pervertida… siempre que te hablo te quedas en tu mundo imaginándome desnudo o que yo te este co….-no termino por que le había dado un zape en su cabeza.

-¡CALLENSEEEE! ¡MALDITOS PERVERTIDOS YO NO SOY ESE TIPO DE PERSONA!-grite sonrojada.

-augghhh… maldita… eso me dolió…-dijo Jonathan agarrándose la cabeza poniéndose en cuclillas.

-dolerá mas si siguen así pervertidos.

-pero solo decíamos la verdad… jejejeje aun no me lo niegas.-dijo Roberto aguantándose la risa apenas.

Abrí mis ojos como platos ¡no lo había negado! Esta vez no me sonrojo, nada mas desvió la mirada y me cruzo los brazos.

-claro que no soy una pervertida, eres un idiota Roberto-dije frunciendo el ceño, algo mas calmada.

-si, si claro… eso es lo que dices, pero en tu mente dices "claro que si"

Me acerco a él y le pateo la espinilla.

-¡CALLATE DE UNA BUENA VEZ! ¡NO TE BASTO LOS GOLPES QUE TE DI!- solté una risita tonta después de decirle eso.

En verdad me divierte estar con mi mejor amigo, siempre me hace reír.

-au… jejejejeje… solo estaba jugando, hasta tu te estas riendo.-dijo hincándose sobándose el golpe que le había dado

-es cierto- se unió Jonathan pero ahora se sobaba la cabeza en donde lo golpe.

-cállense.

Escuche una risa detrás de mi, eso me asusto haciendo que gritara.

-jajajajajaja… o-oigan, sus "peleas" siempre me parece divertidas y estúpidas a la vez.-dijo entre risas cloud.

-cállate cloud-le respondí.

Cloud tiene la misma que yo, nació 4 días antes que yo, su cabello es un poco más oscuro que el de Jonathan, pero de un color azul cielo sus ojos, su piel es blanca y su peinado no es como el de Jonathan, al contrario él tiene el cabello un poco largo le llega un poco arriba de la oreja.

-como digas… bueno tenemos que regresar si no queremos que la maestra nos rega…

-¡el ultimo es una popoooo!-lo interrumpí mientras corría.

-oye, no es justo ya llevas la delantera.-se quejo Roberto detrás de mi.

-¡mejor cállate e intenta alcanzarme!-le grite.

-¡oigan espérenos!-gritaron Jonathan y Cloud.

-¡jajajajaja!

Reía mientras corría a mi salón, fui la segunda por que me distraje y caí al suelo de enfrente, Roberto aprovecho y corrió mas rápido y cuando paso a mi lado se burlo, yo me levante de golpe y lo seguí, Jonathan y Cloud fueron los últimos en llegar fue un empate, Roberto seguía burlándose de mi por que me caí y mi frente estaba roja, yo obviamente lo golpe, Jonathan también se burlo de mi y el también recibió su golpe, Cloud no dijo nada mas se rio, quería decir algo respeto de lo que paso conmigo pero al ver a Roberto y a Jonathan golpeados, se quedo callado, pero siguió riéndose, no solo de mi si no de Roberto y Jonathan.

-ya termino el receso, por favor siéntense.-dijo la maestra entrando a la aula.

-oye, Claudia ¿En donde estabas? te estaba buscando con paulina y litza para desayunar juntas.- pregunta mi amiga Valeria.

Ella se sienta detrás de mi… ¡oh, mierda! ¡Se me olvido que iba a desayunar con ellas en el receso! Ahora ¿Qué hago?

-ahhhh… es que… Jonathan quería que le explicara algo de matemáticas, fue por eso-le dije una pequeña mentirilla blanca.

-¿no será que se te olvido?

-hummm… aparte de eso… ¡lo siento! Te juro que quería ir con ustedes pero se me paso por que Roberto me distrajo con sus idioteces.

-si claro…

-bueno, para recompensarlo YO les voy a comprar mañana el desayuno ¿trato?

-mmmm… trato, es una buena oferta, jejejeje, pongamos atención antes que el maestro se dé cuenta que…

-señorita Claudia y Valeria pongan atención si no quieren que las saque del salón.-dijo la maestra.

-esta bien…-dijimos ambas.

Las clases pasaron más lentas y aburridas de lo normal, antes de salir la maestra nos aviso que habría un viaje de curso esta semana iríamos a… ¿en donde era? No lo se pero iríamos a ver sus artesanía y su historia por un fin de semana, para colmo es obligatorio, suena aburrido, espero que ese viaje valga la pena.

-¡ahhhh!-bostece.-no quiero ir.

-tampoco yo, ir a fuera de Londres mañana para estar un solo fin de semana hay e ir aun pueblo no suena… "emocionante".-dijo cloud.

-espera… ¿iremos a un pueblo?-pregunte mirándolo.

Esperen… ahora se preguntaran, ¿Por qué Cloud esta caminando conmigo o yo este caminado con el? No lo mal interpreten, el y yo somos vecinos, él se mudo hace unos meces a la ciudad, él es de Irlanda pero por cuestiones de trabajo de su padre, fue enviado a Londres.

-¿pues en donde estabas?-pregunto alzando una ceja.

-yo… hummm… estaba otra vez en mi mundo.-conteste desviando la mirada.

Se detiene, yo igual me detengo, se da la vuelta y se acerca a mi y me mira mis ojos, tiene la mira detenida a mi, sus ojos azules contra mis ojos verdes, amarillos o lo que sea el color que sean mis ojos, yo lo miraba fijamente sorprendida, el esta demasiado cerca de mi, puedo sentir su aliento, ¡oh, dios mio! ¿Qué hago?

-hummm… me estas diciendo la verdad y estas mal pensando lo que acabo de hacer, al decir verdad Roberto y Jonathan tienen razón, eres una mal pensada, pervertida.-dijo alejándose de mi riéndose a la vez.

-¡oye!-lo golpe en el brazo-¡claro que no! ¡No soy ese tipo de personas!

-si, si, como digas pequeña pervertida, eso lo dicen todos-. Dijo antes de salir corriendo.

-¡oye! ¡Maldito! ¡Espérame!-le grite saliendo corriendo detrás de él.

¿Logre alcanzarlo? Desgraciadamente para el… si, lo alcance gracias a mi zapato, se lo lance en la pierna con mucha fuerza, haciéndolo que se callera de frente, aun que pusiera las manos, logro golpearse la frente, eso fue suficiente para mi. Me reí como una loca al verlo caer, hasta rodé en el suelo muerta de la risa, MUCHA gente se nos quedo mirando, pero mas a MI, pero no me importo.

Llegue a mi casa, recibida por mi mama, mi papa estaba sentado comiendo al igual que mis hermanos ¿Cuántos hermanos tengo? Contando conmigo… somos 5, mi hermano se había ido a Canadá a estudiar la universidad.

-hola, ya llegue.-dije mientras dejaba mis cosas en la sala para poder comer, comimos, platicamos un poco, para después ir nos a nuestros cuartos. Agarre mis cosas que había dejado en la sala, subí las escaleras hasta llegar a mi cuarto, abrí la puerta, tire las cosas en el suelo, y fui directo a mi closet para sacar ropa para irme a bañar. Después de un rato, salí del baño ya cambiada, y me dirigí a mi cuarto, termine mi tarea, agarre mi iPod y me acosté en mi cama junto con mi peluche favorito Miss jamm, es un oso, no tiene sentido que lo llámame así pero a mi me gusta, la abrase mientras tarareaba una canción. Después de un rato escuchando música, me quite mis audífonos, programe el reloj de mi celular una hora y media antes para poder levantarme, bañarme y arreglar mi maleta. Agarre mi trilogía favorita _Rubí,_ pero no agarre elprimer libro, agarre el último se llama _esmeralda_, leí un rato hasta que Morfeo empezó a abrir sus brazos, cayendo en sus brazos.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo! Este capitulo lo hice ¡ya! Por qué estaba a la mitad así que decidí terminarlo de una vez aun sin tener mucha musa… gomen ne pero fue inspirado por una platica que tuve con mis amigos (Valeria, Paulina, Hendry, Roberto, the King, Luis A.)**

**Dedicado: a mi mejor amigo Roberto, quien me a pedido que escribiera este fanfic.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes que aparecen me pertenecen al igual que la historia. **

_**¡Enjoy! **_

Capítulo 2:

"El viaje"

"_Next time I'll be braver, I'll be my own savior… standing on my own two feet…"_

Sonó la canción de adele "_torning tables"_ como amo esa condenada canción, me levante lentamente, agarre mi celular y apague la alarma, mire la hora que era, ¡había sonado la alarma por casi 30 minutos y no me despertaba! Me levante de mi cama, bostezando, camine a mi armario, saque una maleta de ruedas y la coloque arriba de mi cama, ropa interior, bermudas, blusas, algunos zapatos y por supuesto a miss jamm, los metí hay, la cerré con un poco de esfuerzo gracias a miss jamm. Di un gran suspiro cuando la termine de cerrar.

-listo… ahora a meterme a bañar-. Dije agarrando un pantalón sencillo de color Azul oscuro, una playera de color blanca con una imagen de hello kitty con un bigote y un sudadera blanca, me dirigí al baño.

Me encerré por un rato, tomándome un tiempo para bañarme. Cuando salí del baño mi mama ya se había despertado y había bajado para preparar el desayuno, baje los escalones con la toalla en la cabeza.

-buenos días mamá.-dije dirigiendo me a la cocina en donde mi madre estaba hay cocinando.

-buenos días Claudia, llama a tus hermanos y a tu papá para que vengan a desayunar-dijo mi mamá.

-¿Qué vamos a comer?-pregunte.

-huevo revuelto, apresúrate, para que comas y te vayas a tu viaje.

-si… hasta mi madre quiere que me vaya ¿verdad?

-un día sin tener 4 hijos que cuidar y solo tener 3 no me iría mal…-dijo mientras se reía.

-¡ah! Que mala ¿acaso mi madre no me quiere?-dije fingiendo mi voz triste.

-jajajajaja… no, ahora vete hablarles a tus hermanos-dijo fingiendo voz seria.

-¡ahhhh! ¡Mi madre no me quiere! ¡Buaahh!-dije fingiendo llorar.

-¡jajajajaja! ya basta de babosadas y vete a llamar a tus hermanos y a tu papá se te hace tarde.

- Está bien- dije subiendo las escaleras corriendo.

-oigan perezosos ya despiértense-les dije abriendo la puerta del cuarto de mis hermanos de golpe.

-hummm… déjanos dormir…-susurro mi hermano Leonardo.

-¡ya levántense mama los esta llamado!-les grite.

- esta bien…-dijo mi hermanito Ángel levantándose de su cama.

-¿ves Leonardo? Hasta ángel es mas obediente que tu.

-no es por que si me sigo durmiendo no te callaras.

-¡Cállate Ángel! ¡Apoyameee!

-no que flojera- me contesto pasando a mi lado saliendo del cuarto.

Agarre una almohada y se lance a mi hermano Leonardo.

-¡ya levántate!-grite.

-¡ya cállate! ¡Ya voy!-grito levantándose.

-¡ok!-grite saliendo del cuarto.

Entre al cuarto de mi hermanita, ella ya estaba despierta y como siempre esta eligiendo que ponerse.

-oye Mary… mama dice que ya a desayunar.-le dije desde la puerta.

-ya voy, solo déjame escoger que ponerme y ya voy.-me contesto.

-esta bien…-le dije cerrando la puerta.

Fui directo al cuarto de mis papas, toque antes de entrar y dije desde la puerta.

-papá dice mama que ya vengas a desayunar.

-cinco minutos mas…-contesto.

-ok…-fue lo único que respondí antes de cerrar la puerta del cuarto.

Camine a mi cuarto, me quite la toalla de la cabeza y me peine, una coleta de caballo de lado derecho con una trenza, salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí al baño, me lave la cara y los dientes, mire fijamente mis ojos en el espejo, me gustaban después de todo mis ojos.

Salí de baño y me dirigí de nuevo a mi cuarto, me senté sobre mi cama y me puse mis convers favoritos, me levante y baje mi maleta de mi cama.

-bien… vamos…-dije mientras agarraba mi celular y lo metía en un bolsillo de mi pantalón y salía de mi cuarto con la maleta.

Baje sin hacer ruido la maleta de las escaleras, cuando baje mis hermanos ya estaban comiendo.

-ya .

-no me digas- dijeron mis "sarcásticos" hermanos excepto mi hermanita.

-ash…-dije sentándome en una silla, mire el reloj y solo me quedaban 15 minutos para llegar.

Abrí mis ojos como plato y comí los mas rápido que podía, termine de comer solo faltaba el licuado que mi mama había hecho, lo tome sin poder respirar.

-¡listo, ya acabe! ¡Mamá llévame a la escuela por favor! ¡Ya se me hizo tardísimo!-le dije mientras dejaba mis trastes al lavadero.

-esta bien…-dijo levantándose de su lugar.

Agarre las llaves del auto, salí de la cocina para ir por mi maleta. La agarre y salí corriendo a la puerta.

-¡Mamá yo ya tengo las llaves del auto! ¡Nos vemos cuídense enanos!-les grite.

-adiós Claudia-dijeron unisonido de mis hermanos.

Subí la maleta a la cajuela, la cerré y camine rápido al asiento de copiloto, me incline para poder arrancar el motor. Mi mama llego y se subió al asiento de piloto. Manejo y llegamos después de 5 minutos a mi escuela, baje del auto y salí corriendo para bajar mi maleta, la baje y corrí de nuevo para poder llegar, llegue a tiempo, aun faltaban alumno para subir al autobús, me ti maleta en donde estaban las demás y subí al autobús, busque un asiento, Roberto estaba sentado con alguien que ni siquiera conozco, ni siquiera me vio pasar, Cloud y Jonathan estaban platicando… par de gays, siempre están juntos… Valeria estaba sentada con Paulina y lo encontré a lado de litza… perfecto nada estaría mej… ¡demonios! ya esta ocupado, encontré un lugar ¡al fin! pero…

¿Me siento junto a el?

Dude por unos segundos pero decidí sentarme a su lado, llego y lo miro fijamente sin decirle nada, el tenia los ojos cerrados, estaba escuchando música.

-hummm… oye, ¿podría sentarme aquí?-pregunte.

No me respondió, con mi dedo índice toco 3 veces su brazos, el abre sus ojos, se quita un audífono y me mira fijamente.

-¿Qué quieres hobbit?-pregunto.

Ah, ah sí, me apodaron así en los últimos días de mi primer año de secundaria todo comenzó por la película llord of the rigs, detesto esa película, pero bueno… me acostumbre a ese apodo, el cual no me molesta, muy pocas veces me llaman así mis excompañeros y sobre todo el. Jejeje… buenos recuerdos…

-ah, hola… me preguntaba si me podía sentarme aquí- le pregunte.

- no esta ocupado-me respondió.

-claro que no, ya todos están en sus lugares.-dije frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho.- ahora si me disculpas me sentare hay-dije señalando el lugar a lado suyo en la ventana.

-como quieras.

-gracias-conteste.

Hace mucho que no le hablaba… no después que tuvimos nuestra "pelea".

Me senté y me quede mirando a la ventana.

Árboles, vacas, autos pasando a lado de nosotros, animales, mas autos… árboles. Eso es lo que veo siempre mi ventana.

Suspire, varias veces, saque mi celular del mi pantalón y escribí un mensaje a Roberto.

-_oye… ¿Qué haces?_

Unos segundos después recibí su mensaje. ¡Uau! ¡Que rápido escribe!

-_nada… y ¿tu?_

_-igual… nada mas veo arboles… de vez en cuando animales… ¡ah, desearía tener una televisión el cual pudiera ver episodios de bleach!_

Ah, ah, si, soy una "otaku" me encanta ver anime y también dibujarlo, mi serie favorita es bleach… jejeje, desearía estar en ese mundo, seria entretenido y divertido, mas por que están todos ellos, ichigo, orihime, Chad, ishida, renji y hummm… ¿rukia? Na, esa tipa no me cae bien así que nada mas por ellos iría a su mundo…

-_jajaja si, seria mejor que pudrirse del aburrimiento, y… ¿con quien te sentaste? Te estoy buscando desde mi punto de vista y no te encuentro._

_-ya lo se… ¬¬ no me viste pasar a lado tuyo… ¿adivina que? Estoy sentado junto al "rey"._

¿Rey? Ha, ha si… yo lo apode así para no revelar su nombre… además por que yo digo que es el rey de los duendes. Gran estupidez mía.

_-¿Qué? ¿Enserio? Jajajajaja eso se le llama "KARMA" por golpearnos… y por pendeja._

_-¡cállate! Y… ¿Quién es con quien te sentaste?_

_- no lo se pero me cae bien ;) ¡me cae mejor que tu!_

_-¡maloooo! TTnTT ¡eres un etupidooo!_

_-jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja jajajajaja_

Pude oír desde mi lugar las carcajadas de mi amigo Roberto, al igual que el me reí pero en voz baja, para que el "rey" no se despertara.

_-y… ¿Qué vas hacer después que bajemos del auto bus?_

_-hummm… no lo se, pero lo mas probable es que vaya a platicar con Jonathan y cloud… y ¿tu?_

_-lo mismo que tu -3- bueno… y ¿que haces?_

_-ya habías preguntado eso, ¿acaso tienes retraso mental descerebrada?_

_-¡maloooo! ¡Claro que no!_

_-y… ¿la trajiste?_

_-¿a quien? _

_-tu sabes a quien ¬w¬…_

_-no, no lo se *¬¬ por eso te pregunto._

_-a miss jamm, ¡obvio! ¿La trajiste?_

_-si, si la traje… ¬/¬ _

_-¡si hoy tendremos fiesta! _

_-¡claro que no! ¡Y no se te ocurra a decirle a jo…_

Pero entonces recibí un mensaje Jonathan y de Cloud...

_-¡¿trajiste a miss jamm?! ¡Hoy habrá fiestaaaaa! __ Atte. Cloud y Jonathan_

_PSD: yo y miss jamm tendremos una noche llana de pasión…jejeje Jonathan_

¿¡Una noche de pasión con miss jamm!? O no, si lo hace lo mato…

-¡Claudia trajo a miss jamm! ¡Fiesta!-oí gritar unísono a Jonathan y a Cloud desde su lugar.

-¡siii!-grito Roberto desde su lugar.

¡Malditos idiotas! Me las van a pagar… estas serán unas vacaciones muy largas… ¿Qué mas podría pasar?

**Ok… muchos se preguntaran ¿con quien diablos te sentaste? me senté con la persona con quien estoy peleada… ¿Por qué lo llamas rey? ¡¿Y de los duendes?! Jejejeje no se preocupen ya sabrán el nombre ;) solo es cuestión de paciencia, además me gusta mucho llamarlo rey, además tengo algún trauma con los duendes que viven debajo de mi cama… cuídense **

**¡Sayonara! :3**

**Que la fuerza de los nyan cats los acompañe (n.n)/**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3:**

"**Cambio de planes… ¡ida a México!"**

-¡Gracias a dios, por fin llegamos!-grite al sentir el suelo en mis pies (bueno, no en mis pies, en mis converse negros).

-Claudia eres una exagerada, solo llevamos cinco horas de viaje y ya te estas quejando.-dijo Jonathan mientras negaba con la cabeza con desaprobación mi actitud.

¡Estar cinco horas sentada, mirando en la ventana solo arboles, que este sentada con alguien que ni siquiera le e hablado (no mucho) a la persona la cual esta peleada o enojada conmigo! ¡A parte, Roberto, Jonathan y Cloud me estaban jodiendo a cada rato! Ya que estaba logrando dormir Jonathan me envía un mensaje el cual… ¡es estúpido!

_Fic/flash_

_Una chica la cual se llamaba Claudia, antes de dormirse había quita modo vibrador a modo ruidoso en su celular, ella sabia que nadie la llamaría ni le enviaría un mensaje por que todos estaban dormidos. Claudia estaba apunto de lograr alcanzar el sueño y empezaba a cerrar sus ojos lentamente, una melodía suena a todo volumen, así no despertando a ella, sino también a su compañero de a lado y algunas personas quienes dormían pacíficamente._

_Ella agarro su celular y abrió el mensaje el cual le habían envido._

_Claudia miro de disimuladamente miro a su compañero de a lado quien la miraba con una mirada… ¿enojada? ¿Cansada? ¿Irritada? ¿Mirada asesina que diga "te voy a matar por a verme despertado"? _

_Claudia sudo frio y volvió a mirar la pantalla de su celular el cual había recibido un mensaje._

_-oye…-decía apenas el mensaje el cual había enviado Jonathan._

_-¡¿Qué quieres?!_

_-nada… olvídalo ;) _

_Eso saco de casillas a la Claudia, puso de nuevo su celular en vibrador y miro de nuevo a su compañero._

_Él se había puesto sus audífonos para escuchar música y ya estaba dormido._

_Claudia se quedo mirando por unos momentos a su compañero, luego desvió la mirada para volver a ver su ventana._

_-Espero volver a lograr tener sueño-murmuro poniendo una mano para poder sostener su cabeza._

_Fin/Fic flash_

-cállate Jonathan por tu culpa no recupere el sueño… eres un idiota.-dije mientras cruzaba mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

-ya lo se, además lo hice a propósito-contesto sonriendo.

-¡eres un idiota!

-no lo soy, tu lo eres.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-ya cállense los dos, se acabaran casándose y luego matándose ustedes dos-intervino Cloud.

-¡cállate tu! ¡No intervengas!

-¿y si no quiero?-me desafío Cloud.

-¡oye, yo solo la puedo provocar!-frunció el ceño Jonathan.

Los tres nos miramos, sacábamos chispas de los ojos, además parecía que a nuestro alrededor parecía fuego.

-a ver penes, ya sé que les gusta cogerse en los autobuses ¡pero háganlo en silencio!

Mire a Roberto aun con el ceño fruncido para luego reírme como una loca, Jonathan, Cloud y Roberto me miraron de forma rara para luego reírse conmigo. Después de un rato de reír como locos, dejamos de reír, uno por uno, primero fue Jonathan seguido por unos segundos después Cloud… ¡ven son unos par de gays! Que de casualidad que después de unos segundos después de que Jonathan deje de reír Cloud también deje de reír ¿acaso son gemelos? ¿Clones?

Roberto fui el último al igual que yo de dejar de reír, mire a mí alrededor… TODOS nos estaban mirando don cara de ¿Qué demonios les pasa? ¿Se les metió un demonio o que? ¿WTF? Mis mejillas se enrojecieron e infle mis mejillas por la vergüenza.

Mire a mi alrededor por instinto o por que me di cuenta de que… esperen un momento… ¡esto no es un pueblo! Y menos de Londres…

Esto es…

-¿acaso esto es un aeropuerto?-pregunto en voz alta Cloud con algo de asombro en su voz.

Además de ser el gemelo de Jonathan perdido, ¿también leía mentes?

-así es chicos-dijo la maestra pasando a lado de nosotros ¡¿en donde demonios salió?! Salte del susto al igual que Cloud y miramos a la maestra con cara de (que miedo)- esto es un aeropuerto el cual nos llevara a… ¡México!

-pero maestra se supone que iríamos a…

-así es,- me interrumpió.- pero cambio de planes, estaremos por una semana fuera de aquí, no se reocupen ya le hemos avisado a sus padres, además es cortesía de Míster Fox-miro a Jonathan y le guiño el ojo, él se lo regreso con una amplia sonrisa- Míster Fox nos presto su jet o avión privado ¡así que muevan sus traseros al jet o avión ahora!

¡Ah, si! Se me había olvidado, Jonathan es hijo de un magnate, su padre Christopher Fox es el ejecutor de la empresa mas conocida en todo el mundo DesertFox, esa empresa fue altamente reconocida por que compro la empresa Apple, increíble ¿no? Jonathan me cae bien no por que sea millonario, él ahora es uno de mis mejores amigos, él no es un niño caprichoso y mimado ¡al contrario!, por que a él le gusta ser independiente, si quiere conseguir algo será por su propio cuenta… Por eso me llego a gustar, aun me sigue gustando… un poco… Bueno, regresando al tema… casi nunca le pide algo a su padre, me sorprende que lo haya hecho. No es que se llevan mal, no al contrario, se llevan muy bien, según el. Su madre la e visto en muchas ocasiones, es muy dulce mas que la leche condensada con miel (ok es algo realmente estúpido ¡pero tienen que probarlo! Sabe delicioso y más caliente) es la persona mas dulce y amable que e conocido en mi vida, tiene el color cabello de Jonathan, (guau, Jonathan tiene un pequeño a parentesco en ella, solo lo salva la sonrisa, el color de cabello y de cara) la e visto muchas veces.

La primera vez fue cuando fui a hacer un proyecto que nos envió la maestra, nuestro equipo estaba conformado por yo, Jonathan, Valeria y Cloud, nos pusimos de acuerdo, seria en la casa de Jonathan. Yo fui la primera en llegar, fui recibida por Johana, ella digamos que es… hummm… "niñera" de Jonathan, lo a cuidado desde que la mama de Jonathan (la cual se llama Mimí Fox) estaba embarazada de él. Ella me dirigió a la sala, era amplia y grande, los sillones eran altamente costosos a simple vista, estaba pintada de un color crema, las cortinas eran del mismo color, había cuadros, jarrones, fotos, etc… miraba con asombro la sala, camine mientras miraba todo, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención fue una foto de Jonathan y una mujer muy guapa, ella lo estaba cargando, era cuando Jonathan era un bebe, se veía tan adorable… tan inocente, sonríe por aquel pensamiento.

-¿te gusta?- dijo alguien atrás de mi.

Yo salte por el susto, voltee mi cabeza para ver quien era, oh dios… ¡es la misma mujer que aparece en la foto! Pero un poco más madura y con unas pequeñas bolsas debajo de sus ojos.

-si…-susurre apenas mirándola apenada- ¿usted es la mujer que aparece en la foto?-pregunte agarrando con una mano la foto, se la enseñe a la mujer que estaba enfrente.

Ella asintió.

-Así es, soy la madre de Jonathan, me llamo Mimí Fox, es un gusto en conocerte…

-Claudia, me llamo Claudia Harnett, me puede llamar Claudia.

-muy bien, Claudia es un gusto en conocerte.

-el placer es mio… disculpe, ¿en donde esta Jonathan? Es que vengo hacer una tarea.

-se esta bañando, si él ya me había comentado.-dijo cálidamente.- no te preocupes, siéntate por favor.-camino aun sillón, se sentó al llegar hay, golpeo suavemente el cojín diciéndome en pocas palabras que me sentara con ella.

Yo camine hacia en donde estaba ella y me senté a su lado, me voltee a verla, tenia una hermosa sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

-y bien dime-tomo mis dos manos las agarro con las suyas, eran tan suaves y tan finas- ¿desde cuando estas enamorada de Jonathan?-dijo sonriéndome cálidamente.

¿Cómo lo supo?

-¿Q-que?

-¿desde cuando estabas enamorada de Jonathan?

-y-yo… emmm… ¿C-cómo lo sabe?-pregunte tímidamente con un inevitable ruborizacion en mis mejillas.

Rio.

-simple, cada vez que miro tus ojos veo algo… ¡un brillo! Cuando hablas de Jonathan o pronuncias su nombre, sale un pequeño brillo en tus ojos, están lindos en ti, me recuerdas cuando yo estaba a tu misma edad.-comento con un cierto brillo en sus ojos.

¿Será?

-¿E-en seri-io?-susurre mirándola a los ojos fijamente.

¡Oh dios mio! Sus ojos son de un color verde esmeralda ¡que hermosos ojos!

Asintió sin alguna duda con la cabeza.

-ah, yo… hummm…

-no te preocupes Clau, no se lo diré-dijo poniéndome una mano sobre mi cara.-eres una buena chica, me caes muy bien, espero que vuelvas a visitarnos, espero que no sea de tarea, si no por que Jonathan o yo te hayamos invitado-me guiño con una sonrisa picara.

Me hizo ruborizarme.

-E-esta bien…

Desde ese entonces me e llevado muy bien con ella.

Al padre de Jonathan no e tenido e podido conocerlo, siempre esta ocupado, según Jonathan es un buen hombre, de buen corazón además es muy tranquilo. Se llama Cristopher Fox. Además no sé de qué trata la empresa DesertFox, solo sé que es muy importante.

-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Agarren sus maletas y suban al avión! -grito la maestra ya subiendo al jet o avión.

Suspire ruidosamente mientras me dirigía en donde se supone que estaban nuestras maletas.

Cuando toda esa manada de persona la mayoría se fuera, me uní a ellos buscando mi maleta.

-¿Qué te pasa Clau?-pregunto algo preocupado Jonathan quien estaba a lado mio también buscando "sus" maletas.

-ahh… ¿yo? Nada-negué con la cabeza- me duele un poco la cabeza nada más.

-hummm… se acercó a mí y puso su mano en mi frente, provocando que me ruborizara- tienes un poco de calentura…-susurro retirando su mano lentamente de mi frente.

-¡te dije que estoy bien! No te preocupes, estoy bien.

-si, claro… como sea, ¿quieres sentarte conmigo, Cloud y Roberto?

-pero ¿Cómo?-dije mientras agarraba mis maletas con las dos manos.

-¿quieres saber como?-agarro su maleta y se la colgó en su hombro y las otras dos las agarro con sus manos.

Asentí vacilando.

-bien, dan ¿podrías llevar mis maletas?-pregunto volteando detrás de él.

-si amo.-contesto una voz rasposa y fuerte.

¡Oh dios mio! ¡¿De donde diablos salió?!

Di un brinco y gire sobre mis talones.

¡El hombre media 2 metros! Era negro, alto, musculoso y su era pelón, llevaba un traje y lentes oscuros, debo de admitirlo… ¡esta guapo!

El hombre agarro las dos maletas de Jonathan y desapareció como un rayo.

-vámonos, nos van a dejar-tomo mi maleta y con su mano libre agarro mi mano, provocando que me sonrojara.

Me encantas…

Corrimos y subimos trotando las escaleras para poder subir en el avión o jet, al entrar no pude dejar salir un (¡guau!) todos estaban sentados tranquilamente, unos platicaban con sus compañero de alado, otros giraban sus asiento y platicaban con sus compañeros de atrás, ¡se podían girar los asientos! ¡Increíble! era todo tan… lujoso… Jonathan todavía me sostenía mi mano, mi jalo para poderme llevar donde estaba Roberto y Cloud, estaban platicando gustosamente, Jonathan subió mis maletas en la parte de arriba, yo me senté en un asiento enfrente de Roberto, Jonathan se sentó a mi lado, quise girar mi asiento y lo hice ¡increiblee! Di unas tres o cuatro vueltas mas, cuando deje de girar reí como una niña pequeña.

-¡eso fue divertido!-grite entusiasmada alzando los brazos.

-si, es cierto-dijo Roberto mirándome.

-oye… ¿y que hacemos?-pregunte.

-¿de que cosa?-pregunto desconcertado Jonathan.

-bueno… ves que vamos a ir a México… y entonces… ¿Qué haremos haya?

-tal vez demos unas cuantas vueltas por hay, veamos la cultura de hay, sus museo, sus edificio… ¡sobre todo la comida! Dicen que los tacos sabes deliciosos.-comento Roberto.

-lo bueno es que aprendimos español desde la primaria, como mandarín y francés.-comento Jonathan.

-eso es cierto, también están los tamales, los bocoles, mojarras, camarones en cocteles…. Que delicia…-dijo cloud.

-oye cuidado, se te cae la baba-dijo Roberto con un cierto sarcasmo.

Roberto, Jonathan y yo nos reímos por que en verdad a cloud tenia un hilo pequeño y delgado de baba.

-Cállate Roberto.-se quito con la muñeca la baba.

-también veré a Kristel-chan…-sonreí.

Hace mucho que no veo a Kristel, ella es mas alta que yo, su cabello es de color café, se cambia mucho los peinados, su tez es blanca, sus ojos cafés, ella es muy… diferente, tiene algo que hace que te sientas feliz, cuando estés triste sonreír, ella es mi mejor amiga… espero verla.

Hubo un silencio por unos segundos, yo lo rompí.

-si… ¿imagínate que nos encontremos a Enio hay? Yo si me pondría a llorar.-comente con una sonrisa de nostalgia.

Roberto asintió con la cabeza y sonrió con nostalgia.

-si, extraño a Enio y cuando decía…-

-¡cállate bollo peludo!-termino la oración.

Nos miramos y reímos con cierta nostalgia.

-saben… me hubiera gustado que ustedes lo hubieran conocido.

-no te preocupes Clau, yo sé que Enio me caería muy bien, solo con lo que me lo describas sé que me caería muy bien-respondió Jonathan embozando con una sonrisa para terminar.

¡Oh dios mio! ¡Como amo esa sonrisa!

-si… espero volverlo a ver… saben… siento que este viaje será algo muy especial, siento que algo va a pasar.-sonreí.

-si, espero que si-dijo cloud.

Luego volteo su cara y miro su ventanilla, Roberto había cerrado sus ojos y se había puesto sus audífonos para escuchar música, Jonathan platicaba en whatsaap con alguien, yo hice lo mismo que cloud, mire mi ventanilla, había un cielo cálido, las nubes parecían algodón y el cielo tenia un tono claro, como a mi me gusta, emboce una sonrisa y susurre.

-recordar es genial, solo si tus mejores recuerdos están por delante de todos los demás.

Una lágrima se deslizo en mi mejilla, de forma disimulada me la quite, gire mi asiento y mire a mi ventanilla, saque mi celular y mis audífonos, puse la canción de _No surprise de Daughtry_.

¡Como extraño esos momentos!

Si no fuera que Jonathan y los demás están en este avión, me pondría a llorar.

Apoye mi cabeza en la ventanilla, la canción iba perfectamente con mi estado sentimental.

Recuerdos… solo son recuerdos… son momentos que ya han pasado y que alguna vez me hicieron feliz… los cuales quiero volver a vivir y disfrutar una vez mas…

Sonreí y cerré mis ojos.

-Así es…-susurre.

**¡Yeah! Al fin acabe el capitulo. Si, lo siento mucho por no decir el nombre del Rey pero en verdad aun no quiero revelarlo, tal vez lo haga en el sexto o séptimo capitulo. ¡Gomen nee en verdad!**

**Bueno, este capitulo me hizo pensar en todo mi pasado… en las ultimas partes cuando menciono a mi mejor amigo Enio… jejeje en verdad me sentí triste y nostálgica, ^ ^U ¡en verdad me deprimí al final y estaba escuchando esa canción! TTmTT ¡buaaaahh!**

**Después de todo… este capitulo esta dedicado a mis dos mejores amigos, Enio y Roberto, los cuales me han apoyado mucho, también para Valeria, quien me a dado ideas y me ayudado en este fanfic. ¡Los quiero mucho! Por favor dejen Review. **

**Que la fuerza de los Nyan Cat los acompañe (^w^)/ **

**Sayonara! Matta nee!**


	4. Chapter 4 Un TRAUMA Y TERRIBLE ACCIDENTE

**Capitulo 4:**

"**Llegada a México… ¡Una ridiculez que dejara traumas!"**

Cuando conocí a mis tres mejores amigos… que ahora son dos, no importa, aun sigo recordando como los conocí ¡y conste que yo soy muy olvidadiza! De mis tres mejores amigos la del _rey_ fue la mas rara.

Pero primero iniciare con la de Enio…

A Enio lo conocí por que TODOS por coincidencia teníamos el mismo candado queríamos saber si podíamos abrir con la llave de los demás, mi mejor amigo Enio tenia la misma llave que la mía, así que cuando se me olvidaba se la pedía a él.

Lo se, es algo estúpido como lo conocí.

A Roberto fue en la sala de computación, el y yo nos sentábamos a lado, siempre fue así, el y yo nos sentábamos en la misma computadora, todos los días cuando tocaba computación, siempre platicaba con el, así inicio nuestra amistad.

Por ultimo con _el Rey_

De todos los encuentros fue el MAS raro que e tenido en toda mi vida.

Nos juntamos yo, Enio, Valeria, José María y el _Rey_, para una exposición de biología, o simplemente hacer una canción sobre la contaminación global.

Yo estaba normal platicando y el me mira y me dice:

-te voy a violar.

Me sorprendí, lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo pero sonriendo.

-¿por qué?-pregunte tímidamente mirándolo.

-por que si, llegare a tu casa y tocare a tu puerta, tock, tock, tu mama la abre y yo le diré: "hola señora" y la matare, luego iré al baño, ruuuuckkkk... (N/a: relinchido de una puerta), después iré a tu cuarto, ruuuuckkkk… claudiaaaa… te violare y al día siguiente habrá un condón pegado en la pared-al terminar se empezó reír, yo estaba sonrojada pero también me reí.

Jajajajaja… si el encuentro MAS RARO que e tenido en mi vida, pero muy divertido…

-Claudia…-dijo alguien en mi oído.

-hummmmm…-fue lo único que "dije".

Me moví y me volví apoyar en la ventanilla, sentí un punzante dolor en mi cuello… creo que dormí mal.

-Claudia… ya despiértate-me movió ligeramente en el hombro con sus manos.

-déjame…-moví mis manos para que supiera que me dejara.

-¡no puedo por que ya llegamos a México!

Abrí mis ojos lentamente y mire a la ventana, ya no había cielo, había torres de comando y bosque, me levante y mire quien me había despertado, era cloud, sus ojos azules me miraban fijamente y yo a él, no me había dado cuenta que… ¡oh, dios mio esta muy cerca! ¡Demasiado cerca! Estábamos a milímetros para que nos besáramos, pude sentir su respiración, abrí mis ojos como platos, sentí que el flujo de sangre que corría mis mejillas al instante y fruncí el ceño.

¡¿Acaso lo estaba haciendo a propósito?!

Nunca en toda mi vida había tenido a un chico tan cerca de mi, ¡y menos de esta forma!

-¡ahhhhh! ¡Demasiado cercaaa!-grite.

Él se asusto pero antes de que pudiera moverse o reaccionar, yo le di dos golpes en el estomago y lo patee en el estomago no con mucha fuerza pero la suficiente para que se cayera hacia atrás.

Parecía un tomate.

-¡arg! ¡Maldita loca! ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!-grito aun en el suelo.

Desvié la mirada, fruncí el ceño, me cruce los brazos en mi pecho e infle mis mejillas.

Aun estaba sonrojada.

-¡¿Qué te pasa?!-grite quitándome mi zapato para así lanzándoselo en la cara.

-¡Arg! Maldita… ¡Yo no estaba haciendo nada malo! ¡NADA MÁS TE ESTABA DESPERTANDO!

Por fin pude mirarlo, me tuve que tragar las ganas de reír por ver como estaba, tenía la mejilla derecha roja y con una pequeña marca de la suela de mi querido converse, su ceño fruncido en su cara no parecía agresivo, ¡lo contrario se veía tierno y mas la marca de mi zapato!

-si, si claro, excusas, excusas ¡y mas excusas!-grite.

Nos quedamos callados por unos segundos.

-esta bien, esta bien, lo siento ¡¿feliz?!-dijo Cloud un poco mas calmado.

-no pero… ¿Por qué me habías despertado?- me calme un poco, deje de fruncir el ceño y de cruzar los brazos.

-ah si, es cierto,-ahora estaba tranquilo y se levanto con una mano en el suelo como apoyo para poderse levantar.- tenemos que bajar, creo que todo el grupo ya se nos adelantado.-se rasco la nuca y sonrió débilmente.

-¿Cómo que TAL VEZ el grupo se haya adelantado?-volví a fruncir el ceño pero no a cruzar los brazos.

-es que cite ACUERDAS te dije que ya habíamos aterrizado en México.

-si te ACUERDAS YO estaba DORMIDA.

-da igual además tu también te tienes que disculpar, no es mi culpa que seas una maldita pervertida que malpiense todo.- se sobo el estomago haciendo una pequeña mueca de dolor.

-hummmmm… si, lo siento por haber malpensado tu INTENCION de estar tan CERCA de MI maldito pervertido y por haberte golpeado aun que te lo merecías-lo ultimo me lo dije para mi en voz baja para que él no lo escuchara.

-maldita… bueno disculpa aceptada.

Dio dos zancadas y saco de la maletera de arriba de mi cabeza mi maleta.

-vamos, dejemos de discutir y alcancemos a los demás.-dijo algo serio.

Bipolar…

Asentí con la cabeza y me levante de mi asiento di 4 pasos para poder llegar a mi converse tirado.

-bueno, vámonos Clau.-dijo se dio media vuelta y me miro con mis dos maletas en sus manos-no te preocupes yo la llevare.

-yo… gracias, al menos aun hay caballeros- le sonreí.

Cloud me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Si y yo soy uno de los pocos que quedan-dijo sarcásticamente.-o te adaptas o mueres por las fieras o feroces damas… uuuhh…

-jajajaja… eres un tonto.

-si el tonto que se dejo golpear y el cual te va llevar las maletas.

-bueno ya, lo siento y gracias caballero.

Me estiro su brazo como un caballero, sonrío y yo se la devolví mirando sus preciosos ojos azules.

-¿nos vamos?

Pase mi brazo sobre su brazo.

-claro caballero.

Bajamos del avión o jet, había unas cuatro o cinco limosinas estacionadas enfrente del avión, estábamos en un aeropuerto privado, enfrente de la parte de enfrente de una limosina estaba Jonathan esperándonos con los brazos cruzados.

-¡hasta que llegan!-grito desde su posición.

No dijimos nada hasta llegar a su lado.

-hasta que llegaron.-repitió.

-si, sí ya lo dijiste con una basta.-conteste sin molestarme dignarle una mirada.

-es que CLAUDIA tenia ganas de tener sexo en el avión, así que se hizo la dormida para poderlo hacer con Cloud.-dijo Roberto riéndose al final.- ¿no vez que Cloud tiene la mejilla derecha roja?

Oh, mierda…. Esto va a salir mal.

Me quede callada y un poco sonrojada, no se veía a simple vista pero yo sentía como mis mejillas ardían.

Jonathan miro fijamente el rostro de Cloud y al ver la marca roja de la mejilla derecha de Jonathan frunció el ceño.

-oye… es cierto, ¿Qué hicieron haya?-se cruzo de brazos en su pecho Jonathan.

-yo… este…

-Claudia me lanzo su Converse por que creyó que era un secuestrador o un violador por a verla despertado.

-¿en serio crees que te voy a creer en e…?

-es cierto si te das cuenta no me e puesto mi converse lo traigo cargando con mi mano-le enseño mi converse en su cara.- son mis hermosos reflejos además lo golpe en el estomago y lo patie.

Sonreí orgullosa de lo que hice, en parte me lamentaba haber hecho eso pero en parte no.

-es cierto lo que dice.-dijo Cloud apuntándome con su pulgar.

-además…-me cruce de brazos-¿Cuál es tu problema?

Él se sorprendió por mi preguntó dejo de cruzar los brazos y me miro.

-¿yo? Ninguno-lo negó con la cabeza.-solo estaba preocupado por que no llegaban además la mae…

-¡chicos muevan sus malditos traseros a la limosina y hay platiquen!-grito la maestra algo desesperada.- ¡perdemos una mañana muy valiosa en sus problemas!

Esperen… ¿una mañana valiosa?

Eso significa que ya ha pasado un día desde que salimos de Londres, además…. ¡me quede dormida durante todo ese transcurso!

Jonathan y Cloud fueron a dejar mi maleta en la cajuela Roberto y yo subimos en la limosina, cuando subí en ella me di cuenta que no había nadie, ¡era una limosina para nosotros cuatro! ¡Genial! ¡Sugoi!

Entre y me senté a lado de Roberto en la ventana.

-en serio, ¿Qué hicieron haya?-pregunto Roberto mirándome-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

-pues… Cloud estaba intentando despertarme y se acercó a mi oído para poderme hablar, pero cuando yo me desperté y gire mi cabeza estaba DEMASIADO cerca de Cloud y sus labios así que lo golpe y lo patie y le lance mi zapato.

-¿en serio?

-si.

-a la pinche loca malpensada… ¡puerca, pervertida!

-¡cállate!-lo golpe en el brazo.

-pero no me lo niegas.

Gire mi cabeza al lado contrario para no verlo, infle mis mejillas y me cruce de brazos.

-¡Cállate Roberto!

-pero aun sigues sin negármelo.-al terminar rio.

Después de unos segundos yo también me reí.

Jonathan y Cloud cuando subieron y vieron que nos estábamos riendo pensaron que nos habíamos exorcizados.

La limosina empezó a moverse.

Le lance de nuevo mi zapato a Cloud pero él lo esquivo cayendo ahora en la cara de Jonathan, pero... ¿Por qué Cloud tiene sus manos atrás de su espalda?

Jonathan me miro fijamente con el rostro rojo y con la marca de mi converse, yo seguía riendo al igual que Roberto.

-pinche loca ¡¿Qué te pasa!?-grito Jonathan.

-nada, solo que te lo mereces por llamarme exorcizada.

-Claudia no tienes una excusa-dijo Roberto.

-lo se, pero ¡callateee!-le susurre a Roberto para que solo lo escuchara el.

-Claudia…-susurro Cloud.

-mande.

-¡mira!-dijo enseñándome a Miss Jamm.

-¡Miss Jamm!-grite me levante de mi asiento y me fu directo a cloud.- ¡devuélvemela!

-¡no! Ella es ¡mía! ¡Wuajajajajaja!-rio malvadamente y fingido Cloud.

-¡Noooo!-dije siguiéndole la corriente.

Me avance disimuladamente a el para poder agarrar a Miss Jamm pero se dio cuenta de mis intenciones.

Se doblo un poco y lazo a Miss Jamm a Roberto, antes que yo pudiera reaccionar di un paso torpe cayendo en… ¡oh dios mio!

-¡aaaaahhh! ¡Mis…!-grito Cloud.

¡c-caí e-en… su-us…! ¡m-mi rostro esta e-ennn…! ¡Oh dios mio! ¡Que…! ¡Que traumante! ¡¿Por qué dios?!

Rio Roberto.

-Eso se le llama KARMA.-rio Roberto nada más.

Alze mi rostro y con mis manos apoyadas en el asiento mire a Cloud quien estaba con una mueca de dolor y estaba algo sonrojado.

Mi rostro ardía, estaba TOTALMENTE hecha un tomate, me levante y mire a Jonathan, Jonathan tenia el ceño fruncido, Roberto se estaba muriendo de la risa.

Me dirigí a mi lugar y el gorro de mi sudadera me lo puse en la cabeza y lo estire para que llegara a mi cara. ¡Oh, dios mio!

¡En todo el día Cloud y yo hemos tenido puros accidentes entre nosotros dos! ¡Y muy íntimos!

Roberto seguía riendo y me regreso a Miss Jamm se acercó a mi oído y susurro.

-Estas vacaciones serán interesante…

Yo agarre y asentí con la cabeza.

¡Esto se quedara en mí! ¡Sera un trauma para TODA mi vida!

-muy pronto…. Ya van a llegar….-susurro alguien mirando desde su pantalla a un grupo de amigos peleándose.

-señora… entonces ¿ese es el plan?-le pregunto.

-si, quiero que se lo des a la chica-le entrego algo en su mano.- no lo pierdas necesito que venga.-al terminar con sus manos le cerro la mano para que no lo pierda.

-no se preocupe señora, yo se la daré.-al terminar se fue en un portal.

-yū…

-no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien, ya veras…-dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza.

-si.

**Bien este ha sido el Cuarto capitulo, lo siento si no ha sido como quisieran, pero tengo que hacerlo poco a poco, bien espero que le haya gustado, y si, estoy muy feliz, espero que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**¡Sayonara!**

**¡Que la fuerza de los Nyan Cats los acompañe! (≥w≤)/**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Ohayo! ¡Hi! ¡Hola!**

**¡Aquí ta el quinto capítulo!**

**En este ya comenzara la historia, hace poco acabe el cuarto capítulo y e iniciado este capítulo lo más rápido posible, tal vez no escriba tanto por que estaré ocupada pero sobre todo eso… estoy contenta porque he mejorado mis calificaciones de la escuela, **_**The King**_** volvió hacer mi amigo, soy una persona feliz y espero seguir haciéndolo, ¡los otros fanfics no se preocupen pronto sacare sus continuaciones! Además es este fanfic aparecerá Bleach, ¡hare todo lo posible que el idiota de Ichigo se dé cuenta de sus sentimientos así nuestra Hime! ¡Ichihime for ever! Los Ichirukis que están leyendo este fanfic, lo siento, Gomen nee, i am sorry, pardon, ¡por poner un final Ichihime y que Renji se quede con Rukia! ¡UPS! ¡Dije mucha información! pero… al final al cabo Gomen nasai D': ¡POR FAVOR NO DEJEN DE LEER ESTE FANFIC! ¡ONEGAI!**

**Dedicado 1°:** A mi mejor amigo Roberto, quien me ha pedido que escribiera este fanfic.

**Dedicado 2°:** A mis queridos y adorados amigos quien siempre han estado conmigo (¡los adoro!), quienes me han apoyado y han inspirado este fanfic, también a los que han dejado Review y a todos los lectores y escritores de esta página,** ¡gracias por todo!**

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes que aparecen me pertenecen al igual que la historia, aun que más adelante o en este capítulo los personajes que aparecerán no me pertenecen si no a sus queridos creadores.

**Advertencia:** Tiene lenguaje vulgar y muy grosero, no apto para persones menores de edad y que tengan una mente limpia. Además así es mis mejores amigos ROBERTO y ENIO por si las dudas ;)

**Sin más que decir… ¡Tite-sensei, por favor haz un final Ichihime! ¡Ichihime for ever! **

**¡Dejen reveiw!**

_**¡Enjoy! \(^w^)/ ¡Nyan!**_

**Capitulo 5:**

"**¡Recuerdos, encuentros y sorpresas!"**

Después de un rato desde que me paso el accidente (eso no lo podre olvidar por un "LARGO" tiempo), nos quedamos callados al principio pero Roberto lo rompió preguntando en donde nos quedaríamos, Jonathan dijo que nos quedaríamos en un hotel reservado de cinco estrellas, su papa también es dueño de ese hotel porque su papa (el abuelo de el) era dueño de ese hotel, nadie toco el tema de lo que paso, yo no decía nada solo los miraba y asentía con la cabeza o lo negaba aun abrazando a Miss Jamm y apoyaba la cabeza en la cabeza de mi peluche. Lo bueno de todo esto es que estaría en México uno de los lugares más bonitos en cultura y tradición pero para mí es el más bonito, al decir verdad México ocupa uno de mis lugares favoritos y que quería conocer y ahora estoy aquí… ¡en México! Después de un rato de lo que paso y de que Roberto hablara sobre Minecraft, Halo o lo que se le ocurriera se había vuelto a callar .Me había quedado mirando la ventana embobada, con mi frente y mis manos pegadas en la ventana, en verdad era una ciudad grande y… algo contaminada y sucia pero hermosa.

-Claudia aléjate de la ventana vas a dejarla sucia.-dijo mi sarcástico mejor amigo.

-Cállate… están bonita esta ciudad…-susurre.

-Me alegra que te guste y les guste.-comento Jonathan.

Yo me aleje de la ventana para mirarlo, tenía una linda o adorable sonrisa adornada en su rostro, le devolví la sonrisa inconscientemente con el rostro un poco sonrojado ¡como adoro esa sonrisa!

-si, la verdad que si. Tenía muchas ganas de visitar México, al igual que Roberto ¿no es así?-mire a Roberto con una sonrisa.

-si, es uno de mis lugares favoritos.-asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-si esperen la sorpresa que les tengo-dijo Jonathan un sonriendo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-dijimos unísono yo y Roberto alzando una ceja.

-llaveras…-se recargo a su ventana aun con una sonrisa.

¿A qué se refería?

Me volví a recargar a la ventana abrazando a Miss Jamm, me quede pensando a lo que se refería… ¿será que…?

-oye Claudia, ya llegamos.-me movió Roberto.

-ah ¿Qué? ¿A dónde?

-que ya llegamos al Hotel.

-¿en serio?

-no-dijo sarcásticamente.- estamos enfrente de un prostíbulo mexicano, bájate aquí te dejamos.

-¡eres un idiota!-le grite golpeándolo en el brazo derecho.

-¡Auh!-se sobo el brazo.

-¡te lo mereces! ¡BAKA!- grite golpeándolo de nuevo pero ahora con Miss Jamm. (N/a: Baka para lo que no sepan significa… idiota o tonto: w).

-¡ah si! Me va a doler mas.-dijo para después reírse.

-¡CALLATEEE!-lo volví a golpear en el brazo.

-ya, ya te exista… maldita puerca-susurro lo ultimo muy bajo para que no escuchara pero aun así lo pude escuchar no muy claro.

-¿Qué dijiste?

- ah, ¿Qué? ¿Qué me harás un privado? Ok pero que sea cuando estén dormidos todos, no será de malas que te escuchen gritar, pero aun así te escucharan gritar.

-¡ahhhhh! ¡Eres un… IDIDOTAAA!-grite y lo volví a golpear en el brazo y lo patee en la pierna.

-¡Auh! Está bien, ahorita mismo-dijo parándose y poniéndose enfrente de mí.

-¡aaaaahhh! ¡Te he dicho que NOOOO!-lo volví a golpear varias veces.

Je, Je, je, je… desde hace dos años me ha dicho que le haga un privado pero… ¡está muy equivocado si se lo voy hacer!

Roberto tiene la misma edad que Jonathan, ósea un año mayor que yo, él tiene el cabello más o menos chino pero un poco güero, sus ojos están… ¡GENIALES! *.* Son de color amarillo, azul, gris, verde, no sé de color son pero están HERMOSOS, no es visible pero tiene unas pequeñas pecas, ahora no es delgado, pero tampoco gordo esta normal, es blanco como el tono de Cloud, es alto un poco más alto que yo.

El papa de Roberto trabaja en la empresa DesertFox al igual que mi papa y el de Cloud. Digamos que así más o menos conocí a Jonathan y Cloud.

_Fic/flash_

_-¡Claudia ya baja!-grito alguien de voz femenina.- ¡acuérdate que tienes que entregarle un recado a tu padre de mi parte!_

_-¡ya voy!-contesto alguien._

_La chica bajaba lo más rápido que podía de las escaleras._

_-ya estoy lista-dijo._

_Estaba vestida con un pantalón de mezclilla pesquero y una bula de mangas cortas donde tenía escrito enfrente: "I wanna…" y en la espalda decía: "KICK YOU'RE ASS!", tenía unos converse de color rojo sangre era el mismo tono de la playera que usaba, tenia agarrado el cabello con una coleta de caballo._

_-¡mama ya me voy!-dijo saliendo corriendo de la casa cerrando la puerta sin escuchar la respuesta de su madre._

_Corrió hasta llegar a una parada de autobuses donde no tuvo que esperar ya que justo cuando había llegado, subió a él y se sentó en uno de los asientos más cercanos._

_Al llegar, bajo del autobús casi corriendo._

_Llego a un edificio la cual ocupaba una cuadra completa, al entrar vio que todo era muy elegante y avanzado en tecnología. _

_Se había dirigido en donde una muchacha estaba atendiendo a unas personas._

_-buenas tardes… ¿podría llamar al señor Alonso? Lo busca su hija es algo importante lo que le tengo que decir de parte de mi mama.-comento._

_-si claro señorita, por favor espere.-dijo la secretaria agarrando el teléfono y tecleando un numero._

_Claudia se alejo y miro a su alrededor con admiración, el lugar era realmente hermoso, estaba bien decorada y elegante a la vez._

_Camino mirando a todas partes sin ver quien pasaba a su lado y enfrente de ella, ella seguía caminando hasta que se tropezó con alguien que, por fortuna la sostuvo antes de que se cayera._

_La persona la levantó de un estirón, no le había dolido al principio pero cuando la había soltado solo hizo una pequeña mueca de dolor, ella se sobo el brazo y alzo la mirada para ve quien la había agarrado. Para su sorpresa era un chico de cabello castaño claro y de ojos cafés color caramelo, hizo ruborizar no a simple vista a la chica._

_-yo… hummmm… muchas gracias por no hacerme caer además siento haber tropezado con usted.-se disculpo._

_-no se preocupe.-dijo antes de seguir su trayectoria seguido por un chico güero de ojos de color verde quien se había tomado la molestia de observarme detenidamente para después sonreír y seguir al chico._

_-¡Me llamo Claudia!-grite a los cuatro viento inconscientemente._

_Ambos chicos se habían detenido y se habían voleado a ver a la chica quien se llamaba Claudia. Claudia al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se había ruborizado al máximo._

_-¡es un gusto en conocerte Claudia!-grito el chico de ojos verdes.- ¡yo me llamo Cloud! ¡Espero volverte a encontrar!_

_Se dieron la vuelta y siguieron su trayectoria pero el chico de cabello café se había detenido, mirando desde su hombro a Claudia sonrió con una sonrisa la cual Claudia nunca la olvidaría._

_-Y yo Jonathan, es un Placer en conocerte Claudia, al igual que Cloud, espero volverte a encontrar alguna vez.-grito no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente para que Claudia la pudiera escuchar._

_El chico voltio su cabeza y siguió a su amigo quien se había adelantado._

_Claudia se había quedado en trance y sonrojada. ¡Ese chico le había sonreído! _

_-hey hija, ¿Qué es lo pasa?-pregunto un hombre que llegaba detrás de ella._

_Ella aun seguía callada mirando en donde los dos chicos se habían ido._

_-Claudia…-susurro agarrándola con una mano su hombro haciendo que Claudia reaccionara._

_-hey papa.-contesto después de estar entrence._

_-¿Estás bien?_

_-si papa.-dijo con una leve sonrisa._

_-bueno ¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunto._

_Sonrió y le dijo:_

_-platicamos en otra parte.-comento._

_-si quieres._

_Se dieron la vuelta y caminaron, Claudia voltio su cabeza y miro desde arriba de su hombro con una leve sonrisa._

_Fin de__ Fic/flash_

-bueno, ya cállense y bajen de la limosina-nos interrumpió nuestra discusión divertida Cloud.

-¡Moooooohh! ¡Siempre arruinas todo!-dije con una voz infantil, infle mis mejillas, fruncí el ceño y me cruce de brazos.

-¡hay cloud!- me siguió la corriente Roberto.

-bueno sigan peleando, yo por mientas me voy con Miss Jamm-me enseño a Miss Jamm antes de bajarse.

Reaccione al instante.

-¡espera devuélvemela! ¡Ladrón!-Salí de la limosina casi corriendo.

Había personas bajando las maletas de las cajuelas de las limosinas, vi de lejos a Litza, Paulina y Valeria platicando bajando de una limosina.

-¿ya llego? -Logre escuchar lo que decía Jonathan en el celular antes de pasar corriendo a lado suyo.

-si señor.- respondió alguien de su celular.

Entre corriendo al hotel porque estaba persiguiendo a Cloud por Miss Jamm, Roberto llego detrás de mi unos segundos después, habían muchas personas en el hotel pasando de un lado a otro, intente buscarlo desde mi punto de vista, Roberto también me ayudo a buscarlo.

-¡hay esta!-me dijo apuntando a lado izquierdo enfrente, estaba platicando con alguien y… ¡ese Chico tiene a Miss Jamm! Pero… se me hace conocido… su cabello castaño, su piel morena clara se me hace conocida… ¿será…? No creo el está en Houston y estamos a penas en… Jejejejejeje ni siquiera se a que estamos.

Corrí hacia donde estaba Cloud y el chico, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a ellos Cloud me miro con cara de (oh, mierda), cuando llegue a ellos Roberto estaba detrás de mí. Me atreví a tocarle el hombre y él se dio cuenta de mi presencia, fruncí el ceño y me cruce de brazos.

-disculpe USTED tiene a mi peluc…-abrí mis ojos como plato al darme cuenta quien era.- E-e… ¡Enioooo!-grite abrazándolo con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡hola Claudia, Hola Roberto!-dijo antes de devolverme el abrazo Enio sobre mi hombro.

¡Oh por dios! ¡Oh por dios! ¡OH POR DIOS ES EL! ¡E-ES…ENIO!

-Enioooo… ¡te echado de menos!-le dije con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-yo también los echado de menos… oye aquí tienes a Miss Jamm- se separo de mí y me dio a Miss Jamm- este tipo tenia a Miss Jamm-apunto a Cloud.

-si, él es Cloud Skynight, Cloud él es Enio Gutiérrez, uno de mis mejores amigos.

-es un gusto en conocerte al fin Enio.-dijo Cloud estirándole la mano a él.

-el placer es mío… ¿y qué haces aquí bollo?

Como pensaba, sigue siendo el mismo inmaduro.

Ahora había crecido, la última vez que lo vi era más bajo que yo… pero ahora había crecido ¡y mucho! Aun seguía peinándose como antes pero su cabello era más largo desde que la última vez que lo vi, su flequillo de lado, ¡como adoraba o adoro ese peinado! Y claro, su gorra. Media lo mismo que Cloud, ¡me sorprende cuanto ha crecido!

El viene de Venezuela, al decir verdad… no me acuerdo de que parte. El asido mi mejor amigo desde entonces, el color de su piel es morena clara, es delgado, ahora es alto, sus ojos son de color café oscuro y sus labios gruesos, al decir verdad todos los venezolanos que he conocido tienen labios gruesos… ejemplo mi amigo Hendry el es un gigante la última vez que lo vi medía 1.93 metros (n/a: ¡en serio mi amigo mide eso!), no me sorprende que ahora el este alto, el había cambiado en… hummmm… creo que solo un poco en el físico.

-oye bollo deja de pensar en porno…-susurro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-ah ¿Qué?

-que te cocí el papa y ni siquiera te diste cuenta ¡hay Claudia!

-¡si Claudia! ¡Hay Claudia!-le siguieron Roberto y cloud.

Yo quería decir algo pero la cerré. Había fruncido el ceño, inflado mis mejillas y cruzado de brazos, en pocas palabras había hecho un puchero.

-entonces… ¿te gusto tu sorpresa?-susurro alguien en mi oído.

-¡ahhhhh!-grite dándome la vuelta y golpearlo con un gancho en el estomago.

-¡augh!

Cuando me di cuenta a quien había golpeado era Jonathan quien estaba ahora incado abrazándose a sí mismo y maldiciéndome en voz baja, me puse mis manos en mi boca para no gritar pero grite.

-¡ahhhhh! ¡Jonathan eras tú, lo lamen…!-me detuve para analizar lo que había pasado.- ¡te lo mereces por haberme asustado! ¡IDIOTA!

-Uau, que cambio… que bipolar o mejor dicho, loca.-negó con la cabeza Roberto.

-¿desde cuándo están agresiva?-pregunto Enio.

-desde… hummmm… no sé, creo que desde que te fuiste se volvió agresiva, siempre me golpeaba en la pierna cuando la provocaba-comento Roberto.

-ahhhh… ¡obvio es que no tenía a su bollo favorito!-dijo Enio riéndose al final seguido por Roberto.

Chasquee la lengua y me di la vuelta para dirigirme a donde estaban Enio, Roberto y Cloud dejando al pobre Jonathan sufriendo.

-¡amo!-gritaron.

-¡esa chica a lastimado al amo Jonathan!-dijo alguien.

-¡maldita!-me maldijo alguien.

-¡tras ella!-grito otro.

-¡sí!-gritaron unisonó.

Me iba a dar la vuelta para ver pero…

-¡pero que diab…!-¡no termine la oración por que un hombre me había tecleado haciendo que me cayera hacia adelante y el cayendo sobre mi seguido por dos tipos mí!

Lo que pude alcanzar a ver es que TODOS eran negros, altos y gordos, ellos traían ropa como de guardaespaldas (ósea un traje) y ellos se habían lanzado hacia a mí, ¡y no eran unos palos! ¡Eran unos pinches gordos gigantes que se habían lanzado hacia a mí! (claro tampoco yo estoy muy delgada) y no era nadie para criticar ya que yo no tenía nada en contra las personas con sobre peso pero… ¡que se lancen hacia ti y te aplasten no es nada bonito! ¡NADA BONITO!

-¡ughhh!

-¡la tenemos!-grito uno de ellos.

-¡maldita sea! ¡Quítense sobre mi!-grite mientras golpeaba el suelo con los puños cerrados.- ¡malditos obesos de mierda quítense sobre mi!

-¡no lo crea loca que acaba de salir del manicomio!-grito uno de ellos.

-¡dije que se quiten sobre mi!-grite más fuerte.

-¡Noooo! –gritaron unisonó los tres en mis oídos.

¡Oh dios mío! ¡Si no se quitan sobre mí lo más probable que muera de por falta de oxigeno! ¡Ayudamee!

-¡jajajajajaja!-escuche las potentes carcajadas de Roberto, Enio y Cloud.

-¡ya bájense de mí porque me estoy ahogando!-grite con las fuerza.

-¡Sebastián lánzate!-grito uno de ellos.

¿Quién es Sebastián?

Vi como Enio se había hecho un lado y Roberto había jalado a Cloud hacia donde estaba Enio.

¿Por qué lo habían hecho?

Mi respuesta llego muy rápido… y no me gusto. Vi enfrente de mis ojos que un negro (¡mucho más gordo y alto!) iba hacia mí.

Grite horrorizada al ver que se acercaba a mí, me movía como loca para poderme liberar, el hombre se lanzo sobre mi y… todo se oscureció.

_Cloud POV:_

Todos nos estábamos riéndonos como locos, ¡unos tipos que eran guardaespaldas de Jonathan se habían lanzado hacia Claudia! ¡Eso si se le llama KARMA o MALA SUERTE! como lo había dicho Roberto cuando paso "eso" conmigo y Claudia.

¡Mierda! ¡Y ya lo había olvidado!

-¡Sebastián lánzate!-grito uno de ellos.

¿Quién es Sebastián?

Antes que pudiera preguntar Roberto me había jalado al otro lado, había dado unos pasos torpes hacia atrás, mire con extrañeza a Roberto pero todas mi dudas se habían a aclarado al ver a un negro pasar velozmente (¡Y conste que estaba gordo y corría muy rápido!), vi como Claudia ponía la cara de horrorizacion y gritaba a la vez antes que el negro a las "Sebastián" se lanzara sobre ella y los demás.

-¡ugh!-gritaron todos hasta Claudia.

Yo, Enio y Roberto nos volvíamos a reír pero no nos habíamos percatado de algo… ¡Claudia se había desmayado por la falta de aire!

-¡Claudia!-gritamos unisonó yo, Enio y Roberto.

-¡hey! ¡Bájense de ahí! Grito Jonathan volviéndose a tomar su postura.- ¡muévanse de hay! ¡Acaban de dejar a MI amiga inconsciente!

Todos obedecieron y se movieron de hay dejando a una Claudia hecha puré e inconsciente en el suelo. Pobre Claudia.

Mire a mi alrededor y vi que habíamos llamado la atención de todo el mundo. Jonathan, Enio y Roberto se habían agachado para ver a Claudia.

-hey Claudia… Claudia despierta-dijo Enio dándole unas pequeñas y delicadas cachetadas en su mejilla derecha.-oye bollo ya nos estas preocupado, déjate de hacerte y ya despiértate.

-no creo que se esté haciendo.-comento Roberto preocupado.

-llevémosla a la enfermería del hospital.-comento Jonathan mientras pasaba su brazo derecho en las dos piernas de Claudia y su brazo libre debajo de la espalda de Claudia y así la levanto del suelo sin antes doblar un poco sus rodillas, unos segundos después pudo cargar bien a Claudia.

Enio miro a Jonathan y se rio de la nada.

-¿de qué te ríes?-pregunto Roberto desconcertado.

-Hahahahaha, es que se ve como de película como ese tipo carga a Claudia, mira, parece que Claudia está muerta y ese tipo la carga como su amada que ha muerto.

¡Oh! Es cierto.

-Me llamo Jonathan Fox-dijo Jonathan con una sonrisa y sus mejillas algo sonrojadas. Es un placer en conocerte al fin Enio.

Espera… Jonathan esta ¿sonrojado?

-sí, si como digas, hay que llevar a Claudia a la enfermería que hay aquí como dijiste.-dijo Enio con algo preocupado.

-sí.

Seguí a Jonathan junto con Enio y Roberto, llegamos a la enfermería del hotel, ¡Uau! Juro que si no fuera que este lugar fuera un hotel y me hayan repetido unas 15 veces que era un hotel y que Enio me gritara que era un hotel nunca lo creería.

Y aun no lo creo.

Roberto se adelanto que dando un poco enfrente de Jonathan para poderle abrirle la puerta. Cuando llegamos Roberto le abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Jonathan quien cargaba a Claudia aun inconsciente. Una mujer estaba sentada en un escritorio en donde estaba platicando disimuladamente por teléfono, cuando nos vio no dudo en colgar.

-señor fox.-dijo en español seriamente parándose de su silla.

-Monserrate ¿me podrías dar una habitación para mi amiga?-pregunto Jonathan en español cortes mente.- por favor.

-no se preocupe señor fox, yo misma se la daré-dijo saliendo de su escritorio.- sígame.

Jonathan asintió con la cabeza sin dudar y la siguió, seguido por mí, Enio y por ultimo Roberto.

Ahora que me doy cuenta… creo que ir a clases de español, mandarín y francés todos los años, todos los días, desde que tengo memoria fue una buena idea.

Caminamos, caminamos y caminamos hasta llegar a un cuarto increíblemente…. ¡genial!

-fuuu…-chifle.

La cama o las camillas… ¡parecían que eran Queens!

-déjela hay.-comento la enfermera.

-gracias monse…-comento Jonathan regalándole una sonrisa a Monserrate dejándola un poco sonrojada.

-m-me retiro-dijo antes de cerrar la puerta.

-bien… bótala en la cama.- dijo Enio.- al fin al cabo no le va a pasar nada ni le dolerá.

-¡ah bueno! -dijo Jonathan tirándola en la cama.

Para nuestra mala suerte, Claudia no cayó en donde queríamos que cayera, si cayó en la cama pero en la esquina y cuando se giro se cayó de cara.

-¡uih!-gritamos todos con una mueca de dolor nos miramos todos con cara de (demonios).

-bien… dejémosla en la cargándola como Jonathan la había cargado hacia unos momentos.

¡Por un demonio! Claudia sí que pesa ¡y mucho! ¡Como Jonathan pudo cargar en toda la trayectoria! ¡Y caminando! ¡Puta madre! ¡Pinche hipopótamo! ¡Pesa y mucho!

Hice una mueca y lentamente la levante, camine lentamente hacia la cama y la deposite lentamente en ella, asegurándome que no se cayera de nuevo. Cuando la deje hay la mire fijamente, tenía la boca un poco abierta dejando una pequeño hilito de saliva case deslizara en su mejilla, tenía la frente roja por el golpe. Se veía tierna desde el ángulo en la que lo miraba.

Disimuladamente con la parte de atra de mi mano le limpie el hilito de saliva y aparte le acaricie la mejilla. Agarre la manta y tape lentamente a Claudia tocando accidentalmente sus piernas.

-oye deja de violar a Claudia, hazlo cuando esta despierta es más divertido, no mejor hazlo lo ahorita, no se dará cuenta cuando despierte, solo sentirá dolor, se dará cuenta que es mojada la cama y no tiene su ropa interior.-dijo Roberto.

Mire a Roberto y lo único que hice fue reírme junto con Roberto, Enio y al final Jonathan.

-hummmm…-dijo alguien.

Mire atrás y vi que era Claudia moviéndose lentamente.

-m-misssss… Jammm-dijo moviendo sus brazos para intentar buscar a miss Jamm.

-¿miss Jamm?-pregunto Enio en voz alta.

Nos miramos y nos dimos cuenta de…

-¡MISS JAMM!-gritamos unisonó todos.

¡Como lo habíamos olvidado a miss Jamm!

Nos miramos fijamente con lastima y miedo, ¡Claudia nos va a matar cuando despierte!

-ammm… yo y Enio iremos por Miss Jamm, ustedes quédense y hagan todo lo posible por no despertar a Claudia.-ordeno Jonathan antes de salir del cuarto.

Roberto y yo asentimos con la cabeza y lo vimos desaparecer.

_**¿Reviews?**_

_**Ok este capitulo si fue realmente estupido pero me diverti, Cloud me las pagara muy caroo...  
**_

_**bueno,**_

**Que la fuerza de los Nyan Cat los acompañe (^w^)/ **

**Sayonara! Matta nee! **


	6. Chapter 6 LIKE TOY SOLDIERS!

**¡OK!**

**Aquí está el quinto capítulo, si lo sé, Cloud me las pagara *¬¬, jejejeje pero me pareció divertido pon eso ^w^U, mas por que cuando lo escribo me empiezo a reír. Como siempre he acabado este capítulo, estoy muy emocionada por qué ahora una amiga (****Litza****) está leyendo esta maravillosa historia, además saque buenas calificaciones en mi bimestre ucmm yeaaah! The Orange power! Jajajajaja sabía que el poder Ichihime me acompaña ^O^, bueno sin más que decir, aquí viene mas estupideces y porquerías que se me ocurren junto con mis mejores amigos y amigos. Además estoy algo triste porque, 1ro, murió ****Byakuya**** y 2da aun no sé si resolví el problema con **_**The King **_**D.: quiero solucionar el maldito problema antes que acabe el año de la escuela o en este año, el punto es que quiero que él y yo volvamos hacer amigos, en este capitulo ya iniciara todo, en serio y tal vez mencione du nombre pero por situaciones de proteger el apodo del **_**King **_**le pondré otro nombre. **

**Como siempre…**

**¡Pero antes que nada! Si yo fuera la dueña de Bleach hubiera hecho un final Ichihime y Renruki, además Ichigo sería mi Cof, cof, cof esclavo sexual, y le haría todo lo que placiera como, que estuviera con el torso desnudo todos los días, sería mi querido ESCLAVO SEXUAL SEXY… ¡oh dios mío soy una pervertida! ¡Pero es Ichigo! ¡¿Quién se resiste?! Yo no y algunas personas tampoco, si existiera no dudaría en… *¬* ¡ICHIGO LEMMON! Ok'no…**

**Kuraudia-chan: PS: el nombre del título NO TIENE QUE VER NADA CON LA HISTORIA, lo llame así por el título de una canción de Eminem, tal vez si tenga que venir con el tema de este capitulo ¡qué sé yo!... **

**Roberto: ¡Deberías saber si tú eres quien escribe esta historia! ¡Hay Claudia!**

**Enio: ¡Hay Claudia!**

**Dedicado 1°:** A mi mejor amigo Roberto, quien me ha pedido que escribiera este fanfic y también a mi mejor amigo Enio quien le hecho MUCHISIMO de menos ¡te quiero mucho!

**Dedicado 2°:** A mis queridos y adorados amigos quien siempre han estado conmigo (¡los adoro!), quienes me han apoyado y han inspirado este fanfic, también a los que han dejado Review y a todos los lectores y escritores de esta página,** ¡gracias por todo!**

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes que aparecen me pertenecen al igual que la historia, aun que más adelante o en este capítulo los personajes que aparecerán no me pertenecen si no a sus queridos creadores, además, bueno los personajes no pertenecen ya que son reales...

**Advertencia:** Tiene lenguaje vulgar (como diría mi amigo Hendry) y muy grosero, no apto para persones menores de edad y que tengan una mente limpia. Además así es mis mejores amigos ROBERTO y ENIO por si las dudas ;) además la creadora de esta historia está loca y tiene una obsesión con los duendes, con Ichigo… por si las dudas también.

**Roberto: también acuérdate que eres una… ¡PUERCA, PERVERTIDA!**

**Kuraudia-chan: ¡claro que no! ¡Solo con Ichigo!**

**Sin más que decir… ¡Tite-sensei, por favor haz un final Ichihime! ****¡Ichihime forever! **

**¡Dejen reveiw!**

_**¡Enjoy! \(*w*)/ **_

**Capitulo 6:**

**Like Toy Soldiers **

_Jonathan POV:_

¡Demonios! ¡Se nos había olvidado y perdido a nada más y nada menos que MISS JAMM! Espero encontrarlo si no…

Maldije en voz baja, habíamos salido corriendo del cuarto en donde Cloud, Claudia y Roberto estaban. Enio me siguió, al decir verdad él era muy rápido, más de lo que creía.

Maldije varias veces por lo que había pasado.

-oye Jonathan, no hay tiempo para maldecir y para picársela.-dijo Enio algo serio a lado mío.- hay que buscar a miss Jamm antes que Claudia despierte o si no…

-valimos pito.-termine la oración por él.

El solo asintió levemente con la cabeza. Habíamos abierto las puertas del hospital, enfermería ¡lo que sea!

Salimos corriendo hasta donde había pasado todo, miramos en todas partes (en el suelo incluyendo más que nada) pero no encontramos nada, buscamos en toda la planta baja del hotel pero no encontramos nada.

-Maldición…- dije.

-hay que encontrarlo antes que Claudia despierte, o de lo contrario se enojara y mucho- negó con la cabeza Enio.- hay que encontrarlo.

-sí.

Buscamos y buscamos… no encontramos nada, me frustre y mucho al igual que Enio.

¡¿En donde carajos esta el pinche puto de mierda de miss Jamm?!

Me agarre los cabellos de la cabeza y me los jale gruñendo a la vez.

¡Qué frustrante no es encontrar un maldito peluche de mierda!

Enio había suspirado varias veces y gruñido seguidamente, de seguro que ya se frustró y se desespero por no encontrar ese maldito peluche.

Negué con la cabeza frenéticamente para poderme concentrar al menos un poco. Unos minutos más tarde vi que del elevador salían Litza, Paulina y Valeria.

-hey Enio, hay que preguntarles si han visto a miss Jamm a Litza, Paulina y Valeria.

-hummmm… si no hay de otra.-suspiro por frustración.

Nos acercamos a ellas corriendo y nos detuvimos atrás de ellas, me di cuenta que no se habían dado cuenta de nuestra presencia, sonreí.

Necesito tranquilizarme.

Me acerque a Valeria sigilosamente, Enio me sigue, le hice una seña para que se pusiera detrás de Litza y yo de Valeria.

-¡Valeria!/ ¡Litza!-gritamos Enio y yo asustándolas incluyendo a paulina, creo que de todos fue paulina quien más se asusto.

-¡ahhhh!-chillaron.

Litza al darse la vuelta sobre sus talones vio a Enio detrás de ella, sorprendida sonrió.

-¡Enioooo!-dijo abrazándolo.

-¡Litza!-le siguió.

-Enio ¿Cómo te ha ido haya en Houston?-pregunto Litza dejando de abrazar a Enio.

-bien, ya tengo una novia.-dijo con una sonrisa.-y ya la bese.

-¡ahhhhh! ¡Ve lo Enio! entre risas Litza.

Yo miraba aquella escena sonriendo. Al parecer todos extrañaban a Enio. Enio estaba platicando un poco con Litza y yo solo ponía atención a su plática olvidándome el por qué las habíamos asustado, hasta que paulina me golpeo el brazo.

-¡Auh! ¿Por qué fue?-pregunte sobándome el brazo.

-¡Por qué eres un tonto!-replico paulina.

-y ¿Por qué un tonto?-pregunte desconcertado.

-¡por que nos asustaste!-respondió ahora Valeria.

-ahh… cierto.-reconocí.-lo siento, es que… no se si se han enterado de lo que le paso a Claudia…

Me rasque la nuca tragando en seco.

-no, ¿Qué le paso a Claudia?-pregunto algo preocupada Valeria.

-bueno lo que pasa fue que...

Después de un rato de platicarles lo que le había pasado, Litza se había reído al igual que Valeria y Paulina, pero al saber que Claudia se había quedado inconsciente y que habíamos perdido a miss Jamm y que necesitábamos su ayuda, las risas se habían acabado.

-¿en donde esta Claudia?-pregunto finalmente Litza.

-está en la enfermería del hotel. -respondió Enio.

-ahhhh…-suspiro profundamente Litza.

-y bueno… ¿no ayudaran en encontrar a miss Jamm?-pregunte.

-Sí, claro.- respondió Litza.

-está bien.- le siguió Valeria.

-yo no puedo, concorde con Karla y Charlotte en que iría con ellas a ver como es la ciudad de México.-dijo paulina.- lo siento.

-no te preocupes Pau-dije con una sonrisa.- por eso estamos aquí, estamos para disfrutar ¿no?

-Sí. -respondió sonriendo.-bueno, nos vemos.

-adiós Pau. -respondió Valeria.

-adiós paulina.-dijo Litza.

Se despidió de beso y se fue.

-bien, comencemos nuestra búsqueda.-dijo Enio con un poco de ánimo y irritado.

-Sí.-dijimos unisonó todos.

_Claudia POV:_

-Claudia…-susurro alguien.

-Claudia…

Quise abrir mis ojos para ver quién era pero no pude, sentía que mis parpados pesaban mucho, mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil, no podía no moverme, ni poder pronunciar aun que sea un pequeño sonido.

¿Qué me había pasado? ¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada?

-Claudia…-dijo de nuevo la voz.

¿Quién será?

Hice otro intento, fallo, ya me estaba preocupando. ¿Acaso estaré muerta? Y ¿Quién es Claudia?

-Claudia…

Volví hacer el intento y lo pude lograr, abrí mis ojos lentamente, sentía que me pesaban mucho mis parpados. Todo estaba muy borroso, no puedo identificar nada, parpadeé varas veces de manera lenta y suave, hasta volver a recuperar la vista. Lo primero que vi fue un techo hecho de madera, moví de manera suave mi cabeza al lado izquierdo y encontré una ventana abierta, estaba lloviendo. El suelo estaba hecho de madera, la casa se veía realmente acogedora, no sentía miedo, la casa era realmente bonita y acogedora, sonreí por aquel pensamiento, era una casa japonesa.

-Claudia…-susurro de nuevo la voz a mi lado derecho.

No me asusto ni me sorprendió, al contrario, me había quedado calmada. Voltee mi cabeza ahora del lado contrario. Había una mujer de cabello negro, ojos también del mismo color, era blanca, delgada y realmente bonita, ella estaba sentada a mi lado y a su lado derecho había una criatura muy parecida a un conejo de color negro con una gema azul en la frente.

-Claudia…-susurro de nuevo aquel nombre que ya me había irritado.

-¿Quién?-por fin pude decir algo.

-Claudia ya despertaste.-dijo seria.

-¿Quién?-dije mirando a todos lados pero no encontré a nadie, creo que se refiere a mi.- ¿me está hablando a mi?-pregunte algo desconcertada.

Asintió levemente con la cabeza.

-así es, al parecer no recuerdas nada ¿verdad?-pregunto.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

-bueno, tu nombre es Claudia Harnett, actualmente estas inconsciente en tu mundo o dimensión así que solo traje tu alma aquí.-dijo aun seria.-mi nombre es Yūko Ichihara, soy la bruja de las dimensiones.

-¿bruja de las dimensiones?-dije más desconcertada de lo que estaba antes.

-así es.-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.- quiero que tú me hagas un favor.

Me quede callada, el silencio reino por ahora.

¿Cómo que le hiciera un favor?

-depende que favor sea…-dije finalmente.

Sonrío por mi respuesta.

-tienes que capturar, atrapar a alguien.-dijo finalmente.

Ahora había atrapado mi atención.

-¿de quién se trata?

-se trata de Dante Slavering, el quiere destruir las dimensiones o tratar de dominarlas, todas y aquellas dimensiones que hayan o existan serán destruidas o dominada.

-¿Dante… Slevirng?

-Dante Slavering, como dije, el quiere dominar las dimensiones, ahora te preguntaras ¿Por qué tu? ¿Verdad?

Asentí levemente con la cabeza dudando un poco.

-y ¿Por qué usted no puede ir?-pregunte.

-Por qué yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer…-acaricio la cabeza de ese conejo mutante.

-ahhhh…

Voltee mi cabeza para poder ver el techo hecho de tablones de madera, me había mordido los labios para evitar decir algo.

-y… ¿Qué pasa si muero?

-…-

Solo me miro fijamente sin responderme, el silencio había reinado de nuevo.

-morirás…-dijo más seria de lo normal.-y todo estará perdido, tú tienes que evitar que el llegue a mí.

-¿Qué llegue a usted?

-Sí, digamos que yo soy la dueña de las dimensiones.

-¿dueña de las dimensiones?

-para que me pueda explicar mejor, yo soy la que puede enviar a cualquier persona a cualquier dimensión.

-ahhhh…-dije levantando mi cabeza de la almohada para luego que mi espalda se levantara de ahí y me pudiera sentar.

-¿hay otra cosa que deba de saber?-pregunte mirándola a los ojos.

Sonrió.

-Sí…

-y ¿Qué es?

-debes darme algo apreciado para ti a cambio de que quieras ir a viajar a las dimensiones.

-¿algo… apreciado para mí?

Asintió.

-pero ¿Qué?

De eso hablaremos más tarde... cuando vuelvas conmigo, ahora es hora que despiertes.

Todo se empezó a dar vueltas a mí alrededor y ella parecía como si fuera agua, parecía que se moviera raro por las ondas sonoras.

-¡e-espere!-alcance a gritar antes de que todo se oscureciera y solo quedara Yūko y una gran oscuridad detrás de ella.

-no recordaras nada cuando despiertes… pero cuando regreses a mi lo recordaras todos.-alcanzo a decir la bruja de las dimensiones antes de desaparecer.

Todo se volvió a oscurecer.

_Roberto POV: _

Hace como Cuatro horas y media Claudia se había quedado inconsciente.

¿Será que este en coma?

Mire a Cloud, Cloud parecía preocupado, el se había sentado al lado de Claudia. Claudia estaba aun inconsciente. Jonathan y Enio aun no habían regresado ¿Por qué tardan tanto?

Escuche unos pasos y alguien abrió la puerta de golpe, era Jonathan con Enio quien detrás de ellos dos estaba Litza, Valeria y… ¿el? ¿El que hacia aquí? ¿Kristel?

Abrí mi boca para decir algo y como Claudia lo apodo The KING alzo el brazo enseñando a miss Jamm, suspire profundamente, habían encontrado al menos a miss Jamm, Jonathan tenia la mejilla derecha roja igual que Enio y todos estaban agitados. ¿Qué había pasado?

-encontraron a miss Jamm.-dijo Cloud rompiendo el silencio.

-así es…-dijo Jonathan.

-Más le vale que a ese bollo peludo le guste que hayamos traído a su puto peluche.-dijo Enio que estaba MUY molesto.

-si…-dijeron los demás.

-oye… y ¿Qué haces aquí Alex?-pregunte al fin.

-ah ¿yo? Pues traigo a miss Jamm y Jonathan me platico lo que había pasado… ¿en serio le paso eso a Claudia?-pregunto.

-Sí, se la violaron 4 negros y por tanta excitación Claudia se quedo inconsciente.-dije burlonamente y al final me reí.

Cloud, Enio y Alex también se rieron a excepción de Litza, Kristel, Valeria y Jonathan.

-bueno, bueno, si lo que paso fue verdad, jejejeje fue muy gracioso si hubieran estado presentes.

-lo sé.-contesto Alex.

Cloud se levanto de su lugar y se dirigió a Alex, Alex entendió que es lo que le iba a pedir.

-ten lo.-dijo extendiéndole a miss Jamm a Cloud.

-Gracias.

Lo agarro y regreso en donde estaba Claudia inconsciente y le puso a miss Jamm a lado. Cloud se quedo mirando a Claudia por un rato y se volteó a nosotros con una sonrisa.

-oigan pasen, no se queden afuera.-fue lo que dijo.

Cuando todos pasaron, cerraron la puerta y todos nos sentamos y algunos se quedaron parados –yo, Jonathan, Alex y Cloud- ya que no alcanzamos sillas.

-y ¿Qué les paso?-pregunte.- ¿Cómo se encontraron a Litza, Valeria y Alexander? Y ¿Qué les paso en la cara?

-es que un pene gigante de un negro nos cacheteo con su pija.-respondio Enio.

Todos nos reímos.

-bueno… lo que en verdad… paso fue…-balbuceo Jonathan.

_Fic/flash _

_Jonathan POV:_

-bien y ¿encontraron algo?-dije exhausto.

-no…-dijeron unisonó todos incluyéndome.

-demonios…

-espero que el papo no se haya despertado aun…-dijo Enio.

-reza Enio para que no sea haya despertado…-dije sarcásticamente.

-¿Enio?-pregunto una voz masculina.

Enio se volteo a ver quién era.

-¡Alex!-dijo.

-¡Enio!-dijo Alex entusiasmado.- ¿Cómo te ha ido haya en Houston?

-bien, bien…

-oye, ¿Por qué estas en México y no en Houston?-pregunto algo desconcertado Alex.

-lo que pasa fue que… es que mi papá trabaja en la empresa o compañía DesertFox,-me apunto con su pulgar.-y mi papa recibió un llamado de que tenía que venir a México por un asunto de ΄trabajo pero al parecer fue una trampa, aun así le pagaran a mi papa un poco mas y el hospedaje, alimentos y transporte será gratis.

-ahh… con razón dijo Alex.

-oye ¿nos podrías ayudar a buscar a miss Jamm?-pregunto Litza.

-¿Qué es miss gamma?

-miss Jamm, es el peluche favorito de Claudia.- dije serio.

-no, no puedo acorde a salir con Cloud a ver cómo era la ciudad de México.

-pues que lastima, Cloud ahorita mismo se encuentra con Claudia en el hospital o enfermería de aquí.-dijo Valeria.

-¿en el hospital?-pregunto.- ¿con Claudia? ¿Qué le paso?

-te lo resumiré, Cloud le quito a miss Jamm a Claudia, lo persiguió, me encontró, platicamos un poco antes que este idiota la asustara y lo golpeara, sus guardaespaldas la teclearon, eran unos negros gordos y altos, quedo inconsciente y la llevamos al hospital enfermería del hotel, cuando llegamos a la habitación la boto Jonathan a la cabeza cayendo en la esquina y luego al suelo, cuando la volvimos a dejar y bien en la cama Claudia susurro el nombre de ΄miss Jamm΄ y ahí nos dimos cuenta que habíamos perdido a miss Jamm y lo tenemos que encontrar, Cloud y Roberto se quedaron con Claudia mientras que Jonathan y yo lo buscamos, nos topamos con Litza, Paulina y Valeria, paulina se fue y Valeria y Litza nos ayudaran a buscar a miss Jamm.-dijo Enio sin detenerse y al final tomo una bocanada de aire.

Nos habías quedado callado pero Alex se empezó a reír.

-¿en serio le paso eso a Claudia?-dijo entre risas.

-¡Si, fue tan genial!-dijo Enio con una voz chistosa y riéndose con Alexander.

-y bien, ¿nos ayudara?-pregunte.

-si, por que no.

-bien, hay que separarnos, Litza y Valeria busquen en esta en la planta baja y uno, yo Enio y Alex buscamos en la plantado 2 y 3.-ordene.

-ya que…-dijo Enio.

Fuimos al elevador y esperemos que salieran todos del elevador, cuando salieron todas las personas juro a ver visto a miss Jamm en brazos de una niña. Antes de que pudiera salir del elevador las puertas se habían cerrado las puertas.

-¡maldición!-grite.

-¿Qué te pasa Jonathan?-pregunto Enio.

-¡acabo de encontrar a miss Jamm! ¡Una niña lo traía!-Grite.

Alex presiono el botón de PB, unos segundos después las puertas se volvieron abrir, salimos corriendo del elevador y buscamos a la niña desde donde estábamos, antes de que saliéramos del elevador les había descrito como era la niña.

-¡ahí esta!-grito Alex apuntando en las puertas de salida.

Corrimos los mas que pudimos, llegamos un poco tarde ya que la niña y su familia estaban ya afuera del hotel. Había MUCHA gente alrededor eso nos dificulto mucho mas. Salimos del hotel y encontramos a la niña abrazando a miss Jamm en sus dos brazos, tenía el cabello castaño muy claro, casi güero, su piel era lechosa, su nariz era pequeña y sus mejillas eran gorditas, parecía una ardillita. Me acerque a la niña, junto con Enio y Alexander, sin piedad alguna ni vergüenza y pudor le quite el peluche a la niña.

La niña me miro asustada, sus ojos eran verdes esmeraldas, se habían llenado de lágrimas en menos de un segundo y empezó a llorar.

La mamá se dio cuenta que su hija lloraba, al vernos a Enio y a mí, nos bofeteo y me arrebato a miss Jamm.

-¡muchachos sin vergüenza! ¡¿Cómo se atreven a quitarle a mi hija su peluche?!-Grito en español la mujer furiosa, dándole a miss Jamm a la niña quien aun lloraba.

-¡Auh!-chillo Enio.

Me sobe mi mejilla y mire fijamente a la mujer.

La mujer aparentaba como uno de veintisiete años, su cabello era castaño claro, sus ojos cafés avellana y su piel era igual que la de su hija, era alta y delgada, traía una Blusa de color morada y unos jeans negros entubados y unos tacones del mismo color de la playera.

-lo lamento, lo que pasa es que ese peluche no es de su hija, le pertenece a alguien quien yo conozco.-le dije seriamente en español.

-¡claro que no muchacho! ¡Este peluche le pertenece a mi hija!

-señora tranquilícese…-dijo Alexander en español detrás de Enio y yo.

-mire, lo siento ¡y mucho! Pero ese peluche le pertenece a alguien quien yo conozco y si no se lo damos se pondrá a llorar como su hija ya que es MUY importante para ella.-replique.

-lo siento, pero ese peluche no es el que buscan.- negó la mujer terca.- ¡existen muchos peluches como estos! ¿Saben?

-si lo sabemos, señora pero este SE que es el de ella…

-¿Quién? ¿El de tu novia?-pregunto la mujer un poco más tranquila.- ¿por eso es importante el peluche para tu novia?

-yo no…

-Sí, así es, es su novia y mi mejor amiga, el se lo regalo en su cuarto aniversario por eso es muy importante para ella.- mintió Enio.

-lo siento chicos-dijo disculpándose la mujer.-pero es el peluche de mi hija, y siento que no lo encuentren y por haberlos bofeteado.

-pero…-fui interrumpido por una voz masculina.

-¡Ami, Alice!

-¡Dan!-grito la mujer con una leve sonrisa.

-¡papi!-grito la niña corriendo hacia el hombre.

Tenía cabello castaño muy claro como el de su hija, su piel era blanca un poco quemada, sus ojos eran verdes esmeraldas, era musculoso y vestía de unos jeans azul marino y una playera gris con una chamarra del mismo color de los jeans, traía unos zapatos color café claro aparentaba de unos 35 o 33 años.

Abrazo a su hija y al vernos sonrió.

-y ¿ustedes quiénes son?-pregunto.

-mi nombre es Alexander Leyton.

-soy Enio Gutiérrez.

-y yo Jonathan Fox.

-¿fox?-dijo el hombre sorprendió.

Asentí.

-¿tú eres el hijo de Christopher fox?-pregunto ahora la mujer seriamente y sorprendida.

-Sí, así es.-contesto Enio.

-y ¿Qué hace aquí el hijo de uno de mis mejores amigo?-pregunto el hombre sonriendo.

-¿Cómo?-pregunte desconcertado.

-me llamo Daniel Grant, uno de los socios y mejores amigos de tu padre.- sonrió.

-ammm… no creo que no lo conozca pero es un gusto en conocerlo.-dije cortésmente estirándole mi mano.

-el placer es mío.-estrecho mi mano.

Soltó mi mano y se giro a su hija.

-Ami deberías ser más cuidadosa, encontré a tu peluche en el suelo.-regaño a su hija.

Al ver a su peluche soltó a miss Jamm y fue directamente a su peluche verdadero.

-¡señor camote!-grito la niña abrazando fuerte a su peluche.

-¿señor camote?-dijimos unísono todos excepto sus padres.

-sí, mi hija nombra a todos sus peluches con nombres raros.

-yo miraba con ternura a la niña, en actitud se parecía a Claudia y me recordaba mucho a ella.

-ten...- dijo la señora quien se llamaba Alice entregándome a miss Jamm en mis manos- siento mucho lo que te hice…-dijo muy apenada no podía ni siquiera mirarme a los ojos.

Negué con la cabeza.

-no se preocupe, usted es una madre y solo cumple con su papel.

-gracias… espero que tu novia este bien, mándale saludos de mi parte, ¡es muy afortunada por tenerte como novio!-dijo alegre la mujer.

-¿n-novia?-dije nervioso.

Escuche unas risitas ahogadas de parte de Enio y Alexander.

-sí.

Aparecería un auto a nuestro lado derecho.

-bueno, nos vemos Jonathan, Enio y Alexander.-dijo Dan antes de subirse al auto.

-adiós.-dijo Enio y Alexander.

Solo sonreí y asentí.

-¿con que Claudia es tu novia?-dijo Enio.

-cállate Enio, además tu lo dijiste.-replique.

Enio y Alexander no aguantaron más y se empezaron a reír.

Agarre a miss Jamm del suelo y entramos al hotel, encontramos a Litza, Valeria y ¿Quién era ella?

Nos acercamos a ellas, al parecer Enio y Alex reconocieron quien era la chica que estaba con Litza y Valeria.

-¡Kristel!-grito Enio.

-¡Enioooo!-grito la chica abrazando a Enio.

Soltó a Enio y luego abrazo a Alex.

-¡Alex!-grito de nuevo la chica.

-Kristel.-dijo Alex.

Soltó a Alex y me miro con una sonrisa.

-tú debes de ser Jonathan Fox ¿verdad?-pregunto.

-Sí, así es, ¿Cómo sabes quién soy?-pregunte.

-por las revistas y porque Claudia me ha platicado de ti y de un tal Cloud.- respondió con una leve sonrisa.

-ahhhh… tú debes ser...

-Kristel Jade, la mejor amiga de Claudia.

-es un gusto en conocerte al fin.-dije alzando la mano a ella.

-deja las cosas formales.-dijo acercándose a mí y abrazándome.

-bien… ¿Cómo conseguiste mi numero?-pregunto dejándome de abrazar y dando unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás.

-cuando Claudia dormía le quite su celular y busque en todos contactos tu numero y lo encontré y te llame.-dije inconscientemente encogí mis hombros.

-ahhhh…-miro a su alrededor.- y ¿en donde esta Claudia?

-Claudia esta… ¡Claudia!-grite.

¡Nos habíamos olvidado de ella y lo más probable es que ella ya habrá despertado!

Mire a Enio, el supo al instante que es lo que estaba pensando.

-¡te lo diré en el camino! ¡Síganme!-grite saliendo corriendo junto con Enio en la dirección en donde estaba Claudia.

-¡sí!

-Espero que Claudia todavía no se haya despertado.-dijo Enio jadeando.

-ruégale a dios que no sea así, Enio…-dije jadeando.

_Fin de Jonathan POV_

_Fin Fic/flash _

_Regreso de Roberto POV:_

-¡ohhhhh!-dije finalmente.-entonces los bofeteo un bollo gigante peludo

-si hubiera visto…-dijo Enio.

-hummmm…-se escucho por parte de Claudia.

Todos volteamos a ver a Claudia, ya había despertado.

-¡Claudia!-grito Kristel.

-hummm… miss Jamm…-dijo abriendo n poco los ojos.

Se había sentado en la cama, al parecer tuvo un sueño muy pesado, se tallo los ojos y nos miro con una pequeña mueca de dolor.

-son… unos… tontos…-dijo mirándonos y finalmente con una sonrisa algo forzada y cansada.

-¡Claudia!-grito Kristel.

Parecía como si acabara de despertar de coma, parecía muy cansada.

-¡Kristel!-dijo no muy alto.

Abrazo a Kristel, unos segundos después la soltó.

Nos miro a todos y se detuvo con Alex.

-R… ¿Alex?-pregunto desconcertada.

-hola hobbit.- respondió.

-hola…-susurro.

Miro a Jonathan y a Enio, se dio cuenta de algo.

-¿Qué les paso en la mejilla? ¿Por qué me duele mi cabeza?-dio sobándose la cabeza.

Mire a Jonathan, Jonathan a Cloud y cloud a Enio.

-hummmm… ¿no lo recuerdas?-pregunte.

Me miro fijamente con una sonrisa, quito la almohada de su espalda para poderla agarrar y mirar aun sonriendo hasta que…

-¡augh!

-¡son unos idiotaaaaaaas! ¡Dejaron que unos negros me teclearan y que se cayeran sobre miii!-gritó lanzando las almohadas hacia a nosotros solo como dos me dieron y las demás… a Jonathan, Cloud y Enio.

-¡lo sentimos!-dijo Cloud agarrando una almohada.- ten, quiera… queríamos darte esto como ofrecimiento de disculpas.

Enseño a nada más y nada menos que miss Jamm, Claudia miro a Cloud sorprendida, Cloud desvió la mirada con un pequeñito sonrojo.

-ahhhhh… ¡gracias!-grito tomando a miss Jamm con sus manos abrazándolo fuertemente estrujándolo en sus bubis, pobre miss Jamm.- ¡creí que lo había perdido!

-pues créelo que fue así...-dijo entre dientes Enio.

-¡Uau! ¡Hasta le pusieron un reloj antiguo de bolsillo de color esmeralda! ¡Esta hermoso!-grito con una sonrisa y con sus manos le quitaba a miss Jamm el collar.- ¡gracias!

-pero… eso no… estaba antes… -balbuceo sorprendido y preocupado Jonathan.

-hummmmm… este reloj tiene mal la hora, -miro a Alex.- ¿Qué horas son?

-son las… 3:44pm.-respondio mirando su reloj.

-las tres… cuarenta y cuatro…-dijo moviéndole al reloj la hora.-bien ya está solo hay que presionarle para que ya funcione.

Cuando Claudia oprimió botón del reloj se abrió un agujero debajo de ella y haciendo que ella cayera en el.

-¡aaaaahhh!-grito.

-¡Claudia!-gritamos todos antes que el agujero se extendiera en todo el cuarto haciendo que todos cayéramos hay.

-¡Robertoooo, Jonathaaaan, Eniooooo, Clouuuud!-gritaba frenéticamente mientras caíamos.

Cuando mire arriba vi que las cosas estaban todo en su lugar, solo nosotros éramos lo que no estaban en la habitación, el agujero se cerro, el túnel, agujero, ¡como sea! Tenía símbolos de color azul y que brillaban.

-pero que mierda…-dije.

-¡Robertooo!-grito de nuevo, se veía asustada MUY asustada, me había estirado su mano antes de que se abriera otro pórtalo agujero detrás de ella.

-¡Claudia!-grite junto con los demás.

Claudia atravesó el agujero cayendo de espaldas y haber girado en el suelo. Unos segundos después a todos nos paso lo mismo que Claudia.

-¡ugh!

Me había caído boca abajo, me levante con esfuerzo, en verdad la caída si había sido dura, me duele todo el cuerpo, pero pude levantarme.

-Claudia, Jonathan, Cloud, Alex, Enio, Litza, Kristel, Valeria…-dije con un poco de dolor en mi voz.

-estoy bien… -dijo Enio levantándose con la misma dificultada que yo haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-nosotras… igual, solo con unos pequeños rasguños en los brazos y piernas, ¡pero estamos bien!-dijo Kristel ayudando con Litza a levantar a Valeria.

-nosotros igual.-dijo Alex levantándose junto con Jonathan.

-yo también estoy bien.-dijo Cloud.

-pues yo no, a mi me duele todo mi cuerpo.-contesto Claudia levantándose.

-a ti ¿Quién te pregunto?-dije.

-¡hay Claudia!-dijeron Alex y Enio.

-pues yo quise agregar algo.- respondió.

-Bienvenidos-dijo una voz femenina.

Todos volteamos a ver quién era, era una mujer alta delgada, con cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos negros, acompañada con un hombre, el hombre sostenía un paraguas, estaba lloviendo y nos estábamos empapando.

-mi nombre es…

-Yūko Ichihara… la bruja de las dimensiones…-interrumpo Claudia hacienda que ella terminara la oración.

Sonrió y miro fijamente a Claudia.

-Hola Claudia.-dijo la mujer mirando a Claudia.

Claudia la miraba fijamente al igual que Yūko la miraba a ella.

¿Desde cuándo se conocen? ¿Quién diablos es ellas? ¿Qué mierda nos pasara?

**¡Wiiiii!**

**Ya va a comenzar lo bueno w bien, este acido el capitulo número seis, espero que les haya gustado, así, le cambie el nombre del **_**KING**_** por precauciones y además me gusta más el nombre de Alexander ^w^U **

**Y solo me queda nada más y nada menos que decir que… ¡Ichihime forever!**

**¡Y que la fuerza de los Nyan Cats los acompañe! ¡Si se puede hasta en el baño!**

**¡Matta nee! \(+w+)**

**Y por primera vez… ¡avances! w**

_-Para que ella pueda ir a viajar a las dimensiones para poderlo capturar o atrapar a Dan… tiene que darme algo que para ella es muy apreciado._

_-Acepto.-dije secamente._

_-No… ¿nos recuerdas quienes somos?-pregunto Enio asustado._

_-¿Pueden acompañarme?-pregunte._

_-¿Confías en ella?_

_-confió en ella, le estoy dando mi vida en sus manos, se que ella no me decepcionará.- respondió con apenas una visible sonrisa. _


	7. Chapter 7 DESICION!

**¡Ohayo minna!**

**¡Aquita el séptimo capitulo! Espedo que les gute, y si ven que equivo mal lo etoy haciendo a poposito, bien basta de bromas, acabo de ver una serie que me dejo muy decepcionada en su final, ¡¿por qué el anime están cruel?! Me dejo de mucho de que pensar, ya no se que va pasar más adelante en mi historia, ni en bleach, ni siquiera en mi vida, también me hizo pensar en que lamentarme con la pérdida de un amigo ósea **_**The King**_** tal vez tenga que dejar las cosas como están y dejar de intentar o preocuparme de volver ser su amiga, ¿o me estaré equivocando? Quién sabe… pero como todos, ¡me canso! Ando preocupada por muchas cosas que han pasado en mi vida, mas en las cosas que pasan. ¡Pero eso no impide que deje de escribir y de que afecte a mis amigos y amigas! Espero que Tite kubo no haga los típicos finales animes si no gritare como loca, me volveré una loca, agarraría un cuchillo, me cortaría mis venitas y luego mi cuellito y sí sobrevivió, quiero que me lleven a un manicomio para así NUNCA salir de ahí, maldeciría otra vez mi razón de vivir… quien sabe lo que haga… Está dedicado a mi amigo Enio quien vino la semana pasada a visitarme.**

**Como siempre…**

**Dedicado 1°:**A mi mejor amigo Roberto, quien me ha pedido que escribiera este fanfic y también a mi mejor amigo Enio quien le hecho MUCHISIMO de menos ¡te quiero mucho!

**Dedicado 2°: **A mis queridos y adorados amigos quien siempre han estado conmigo (¡los adoro!), quienes me han apoyado y han inspirado este fanfic, también a los que han dejado Review y a todos los lectores y escritores de esta página, ¡gracias por todo!

**DISCLAIMER:**Los personajes que aparecen me pertenecen al igual que la historia, los personajes que aparecen no me pertenecen si no a sus queridos creadores, además, bueno los personajes no pertenecen ya que son reales...

**Advertencia: **Tiene lenguaje vulgar (como diría mi amigo Hendry) y muy grosero, no apto para persones menores de edad y que tengan una mente limpia. Además así es mis mejores amigos ROBERTO y ENIO por si las dudas ;) además la creadora de esta historia está loca y tiene una obsesión con los duendes, con Ichigo… por si las dudas también.

**¡AVISO!**

**Este capítulo será corto ya que en el octavo quiero iniciar con la primera dimensión.**

**Sin más que decir… ¡Tite-sensei, por favor haz un final Ichihime! ****¡Ichihime forever! **

**¡Dejen reveiw!**

_**¡Enjoy! \(≥u≤)/ **_

**Capitulo 7:**

**Determination… Decision… Change of life…**

Nos seguíamos mirando, las gotas de lluvia caían sin detenerse, ¡yo amo la lluvia! Ahorita mismo estaría danzando en la lluvia, con los brazos extendidos y con mi cabeza elevada hacia el cielo con los ojos cerrados y con una sonrisa, pero ahora no era el momento.

-y… ¿ya decidiste?- dijo Yūko.

-¿de qué cosa?-pregunto Cloud.

-a ti no te estaba diciendo…-me apunto.-es a ELLA quien le preguntaba, ¿ya decidiste? ¿Te acuerdas de lo que platicamos?

Asentí levemente sin dudar.

-Sí, lo recuerdo todo… pero no sé…-dije balbuceando al final.

-¿Cómo? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?-me miro Enio serio y desconcertado.

-lo que pasa es… que…

-Cuando Claudia quedo inconsciente traje su alma aquí, a mi dimensión para poder platicar con ella.-dijo Yūko más seria de lo normal.

-¿de qué?-pregunto Alexander.

-De Dan Slavering, el quiere conquistar o destruir las dimensiones, pero para eso tiene que ir hacia mí, para que pueda controlar e ir a todas las dimensiones que le plazca, por eso la busque a ella, para que me ayudara.

-¿Quééééé?-gritaron todos excepto yo.

-y… ¿me ayudaras?-me pregunto.

-si…-dije sin mirarla a los ojos.

-y ¿Qué decidiste darme?

- ¿Qué tiene que se haya ya decidido o que darle a usted?-pregunto Roberto.

-¿Qué le dé su virginidad?-pregunto Enio burlonamente riéndose entre dientes, Yūko lo miro seriamente, entonces Enio dejo de sonreír.

-para que ella pueda ir a viajar a las dimensiones para poderlo capturar o atrapar a Dan… tiene que darme algo que para ella es muy apreciado.

Ahora lo recuerdo todo, hasta el último detalle, abrí mis ojos en par en par.

-¿Qué?-dijo Kristel.

-pero ¿Por qué?-dijo Valeria seriamente.- No me parece justo, además de que la va ayudar y salvar, ¿Quiere pedirle algo a cambio?

-Sí, no es justo lo que vaya hacer.-replico Litza.

-yo no puedo aun que sea por que quiera enviar a alguien sin darme algo a cambio.-se defendió.

-¡claro que sí! ¡Usted es la bruja de las dimensione!-grito preocupado Cloud.- ¡¿Cómo puede decir eso!?

-Por qué es verdad, aun que fuera lo que más quisiera, no puedo…-dijo sin dejar su postura.

-Acepto.-dije secamente.

Todos se me quedaron mirando, pero yo no los quise voltear a ver, supe que por mis instintos que me estaban mirando.

-¿Qué?-balbuceo Enio.

-no lo hagas…-me ordeno Jonathan.

-no seas una pendeja y no lo hagas.

Di unos pasos adelante hacia Yūko.

-Lo hare-dije mirándola fijamente a los ojos sin pestañar.- ¿también mi mundo o mi dimensión está involucrada?

Ella asintió.

-con mucha más razón lo hare.

-¡Claudia no seas un perra pendeja y ven aquí!-me grito Enio.

Lo ignore.

-y ¿qué me darás a cambio?-me pregunto.

-tengo muchas cosas apreciadas para mi…-susurre.

Cloud me había agarrado el brazo y me había jalado hacia atrás.

-¡déjate de hacerte la fuerte y valiente!-grito antes de que el acompañante de Yūko agarrara mi brazo y el de Cloud de un jalón hizo que Cloud me soltara y lo aventó hacia atrás, dio unos pasos torpes atrás Cloud, yo me había quedado parada pero sin mirarlos, mire de nuevo a Yūko.

-tengo mis recuerdos, mis sentimientos, mis amigos…

-entonces dame tu sentimiento más grande que tienes, tu razón de vivir, tu alma y tus recuerdos, solo te dejare los de que sabes que ellos son tus amigos y porque estás aquí.- respondió Yūko.

La mire y me mordí el labio, en ese entonces dude y mucho.

-¿me los regresaras?-pregunte tímidamente.

-¿Qué? ¡No lo hagas!-gritaron Enio y Roberto más que nada.

-¡Claudia no lo hagas! ¡Por favor no lo hagas! ¡Envía esto por una mierda y ven!-grito Roberto.

-¡Claudia no seas mas idiota de lo normal!-grito Jonathan enojado.

-Sí, te los regresare, ¿aceptas?-alzo su mano así a mí.

Solo la mire mordiéndome el labio.

-¡no lo hagas!-grito Jonathan acercándose a mí.

El hombre se puso atrás de mí.

-atrás.-replico.

-¡no, no lo hare!-grito.

El hombre lo golpeo pero no con la suficiente fuerza para dejarlo inconsciente según yo, pero fue con una fuerza que lo lanzara hacia donde estará Alex.

-¡Jonathan!-grite.

-¿aceptas?-pregunto de nuevo Yūko.

La volví a mirarla… no creo que sea una buena idea, pero…

-Acepto.-dije.

Ella sonrió y con un conjuro que hizo la oscuridad y unos símbolos de color azules que brillaban nos rodearon a nosotros y yo flote, mis pues dejaron de tocar el suelo y de pronto sentí que, volvía recordar todo, el día que nací, cuando vi a mi padre, a mis hermanos, tíos, tías, amigos que ni siquiera me había acordado, cuando conocí a Roberto, Enio y Alexander, cuando lo que me paso en segundo de secundaria, cuando conocí a Jonathan, Cloud… Recordé todo y todo se empezó desvanecerse, todo mis recuerdos, todo… solo me quedaron recuerdos donde solo sabia quienes eran _ellos_, sentí que algo salía de mi pecho, sentí un dolor punzante, mire abajo y vi que salía un corazón, me asuste pero supe que era casi al instante. Estaba rodeada de una oscuridad con símbolos azules, ella estiro sus dos manos, en una de sus manos se fueron mis recuerdos, era una esfera y en la otra estaba un corazón de color rojo rubí. Un instante después deje de flotar, caí violentamente sobre mis pies y los símbolos y la oscuridad desapareció.

No recuerdo absolutamente nada, solo se quienes son _ellos_ y por qué estoy aquí… pero no sabía si eran mis amigos.

Los mire, ellos me miraban preocupados y asustados, sabia quienes eran, pero no sé como los conocí y si son amigos míos. Los mire a cada uno, me detuve en Jonathan, no sé si sentía algo por el pero sentía nostalgia, tristeza… ¿Por qué?

-¡Claudia!-grito Enio corriendo hacia mi seguido por los demás.

Los mire con extrañeza. ¿Por qué estaban preocupados por mí? Entonces… ¿Son mis amigos?

Alze mi mano hacia ellos para que se detuvieran, ellos se detuvieron extrañados.

-deténganse… ¿Son amigos míos?-pregunte.

Me miraron asustados.

-no… ¿nos recuerdas quienes somos?-pregunto Enio asustado.

-solo sé que ustedes se llaman…-mire a Roberto.- Roberto…-mire a Enio.- Enio…-mire a Alex.- Alexander.- mire al trió de mujeres.- Litza, Valeria, Kristel…-mire a Cloud y Jonathan.- Jonathan y Cloud…-finalice.

-pero… si sabes quienes somos, ¿Por qué preguntas si somos amigos o enemigos?-pregunto desesperado Enio.

-Por qué sí se quienes son, por eso mencione sus nombres, pero no sé si son mis amigos y como los conocí.- negué con la cabeza energética.

-tsh…

-Claudia deja de estar inventando cosas…-dijo Alexander.

-Claudia no está inventando nada,-dijo Yūko enseñando una esfera brillante de cristal que está en su mano derecha.- está esfera… tiene todos los recuerdos de Claudia.

Litza se acerco en la esfera que sostenía Yūko, abrió los ojos de par en par.

-eso es… ¡aquí estoy yo! Estábamos en la secundaria, esta Roberto igual y Luis Ángel.

_-¿quieres ir al viernes de pollo?-_se escucho en la esfera, era la voz de Litza.

Todos se acercaron y vieron mis recuerdos.

-y este.-mostro su mano izquierda Yūko.- es su corazón.

-¿c-corazón?-tartamudeé.

-tu sentimiento más apreciado para ti es… "amor" por la personas, en pocas palabras, también tu alma y existencia, tu ya no te volverás a enamorar, no sentirás cariño ni aprecio.-dijo secamente Yūko.-hasta que yo te lo devuelva… pero tú no existe en tu mundo.

Me quede horrorizada.

-y ¿mis recuerdos?

-te los devolveré después de cada dimensión que cruces, poco a poco, recuperaras tus recuerdos.

-oh.

-no te preocupes no iras sola-dijo Yūko.- Mokona te acompañara.

-¿Mokona?-pregunte.

-¡Mokona Modoki!-grito un tipo conejo saltando en el hombro de Yūko.- ¡es un gusto en conocerte Claudia–chan!

-h-hola…-susurre.-y ¿a ellos que les pasara?-pregunte señalando a "mis amigos".

-los devolveré a su mundo, habrán olvidado quien eres, seguirán su vida normal, sin recordarte.- respondió.

-y… se supone que tengo familia ¿no?-pregunte, ella asintió.- ¿Qué les pasara a ellos?

-Igual que tus amigos, -respondió.- tendrán una vida normal, sin ti, solo con tus hermanos, en su vida tu nunca naciste, nunca existe, solo tus hermanos, claro, cambiara el espacio y tiempo, pero solo en tu dimensión, ya que estas en mi dimensión y yo tengo tus recuerdos, tu sentimiento de amor y tu existencia de tu mundo al decir verdad te tengo a ti… mientras que "ellos" estén aquí y no regresen a su dimensión aun te recordaran hasta que regresen a su dimensión.

-¿Qué?-dijo apenas Kristel.

-no, no esto… es… una locura.- balbuceo Cloud.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

-Mokona te acompañara en tu viaje, no te preocupes estarás bien si no mueres.-dijo secamente Yūko.

-quiero acompañarla.-dijo Jonathan.

-¿Qué?-dijimos unisonó yo y Yūko.

-yo también quiero acompañarla.-replico Cloud.

-también yo quiero.- dijeron unisonó Enio y Roberto.-todo por la Bitch.

-nosotras iremos.- siguieron Valeria y Kristel.

Mire a Alexander y Litza, Litza encogió sus hombros y Alexander desvió la mirada.

-iré contigo Claudia, será divertido.-dijo Litza.

-yo iré porque todos irán.-se excuso Alexander.

Los mire asombrada aun mordiendo me el labio. Si yo los recordara a todos y supiera como los conocí y recordara cada momento que viví y los más emotivos que he tenido… creó… no, se que este será el que quedara marcado en mi vida. Sentí al instante un nudo en la garganta… en verdad que si son mis amigos…

-yo… gracias.-dije cortamente.

-no hay de que perra Valera.-dijo Enio.

Mire a Yūko en forma de suplica.

-¿pueden acompañarme?-pregunte.

-sí pero a cambio si me dan algo ap…

-creo que yo ya te di mi ser.-la interrumpí secamente.- ¿no crees que sería justo?

Me miro y sonrío complacida.

-está bien…

-y… ¿Cuándo nos vamos?-pregunto Enio.

-Ah, por cierto, el reloj que encontró Claudia en el cuello de miss Jamm, mi amigo lo había puesto hay.- señalo al hombre.- su nombre es Kimihiro Watanuki.

-oh.-dijimos unisonó todos.

-es un gusto en conocerlos…-respondió Kimihiro.

-si claro…-resoplaron algo enojados Cloud y Jonathan.

-sus nombres.-dijo Yūko.

-Claudia Harnett. - Respondí.

-Roberto Wizing. – Contesto Roberto.

-Litza. Crowley- Dijo tranquilamente.

-Valeria Demmont.- respondió.

-Cloud Skynight.- respondió después de Valeria.

-Enio Gutiérrez.- siguió algo seguro de lo que decía.

-Jonathan Fox.-contesto seguro más que los demás Jonathan.

-Alexander Leyton.- dijo de último Alex.

-bien… les quiero decir antes que se vayan este reloj-me quito el reloj.- lo tendrán que buscar para poderse ir a otra dimensión.

-¿Qué?-dijimos unisonó.

-así es, por eso Mokona ira con ustedes-dijo dándome a Mokona.-cada vez que estén cerca del reloj Mokona sabrá como decirles, además solo son doce dimensiones...

-Por qué son doce números…-la interrumpí.

-¿entonces solo hay doce dimensiones en todo el universo?-pregunto Valeria.

-no.-respondió Yūko- claro que hay más pero solo podrán viajar doce dimensiones y solo podrán así atraparlo.

-¿solo doce?

-sí, solo doce dimensiones.- respondió.- nada mas, cuando lo hayan atrapado solo así podrán regresar aquí y podrán irse a su mundo.

-y si… ¿no lo atrapamos en la última dimensión?-pregunto Kristel.

-se quedaran en la última dimensión que vayan por siempre y Dan ya me habrá matado y las dimensiones serian para él y morirán.

-oh, oh…-dije.

Hubo un gran silencio después de que ella acabara.

-¿están listos?-pregunto.

-Sí-respondimos todos.

Yūko me dio el reloj en las manos y se me acerco en el oído.

-cuídate… te estoy dando mi vida en tus manos.-cerro mis mano con el reloj.

-Sí.

Mokona salto hacia en donde estaba Jonathan, por instinto Jonathan la agarro.

-bien… adiós.-dijo Yūko antes de que apareciera otro agujero que en pocas palabras era un portal para ir a otra dimensión.

-Claudia acuérdate que solo presionando el botón que oprimiste la última vez.- alcanzó a decir antes que se cerrara el agujero.

-¿estás segura de esto Yūko?-preguntó Kimihiro.

Sonrió.

-claro que si, se que ella es fuerte, por eso le quite el sentimiento de amor, porque sino… seria débil y inútil ahí. Respondió.

-entendido…

Kimihiro se aleja y entra a la tienda, otro Mokona pero de color negro aparece y salta en el hombro de ella.

-¿tan seguras estas?-pregunto.-acaso ¿confías en ella?

-confió en ella, le estoy dando mi vida en sus manos, se que ella no me decepcionará.- respondió con apenas una visible sonrisa.

Se dio la vuelta y entro en ella.

Mientras caíamos miraba con cierta curiosidad los símbolos brillantes que habían a nuestro alrededor, eran de un color azul brillante, muy hermoso. Caíamos sin rumbo, lentamente, un precipicio sin fin hasta llegar a una dimensión.

-Claudia…-susurro alguien mi nombre.

Gire mi cabeza de lado derecho para ver quién me hablaba, era Cloud, me miraba triste y preocupado.

Abrí mi boca para responder pero Enio respondió por mí de diferente manera.

-Ya te dijeron que si, Cloud.-dijo algo agresivo Enio.- este bollo no es totalmente Claudia-me señalo con su dedo índice de su mano derecha casi acusadoramente.- es solo el cuerpo de ella, así que es solo un pequeño recuerdo de ella además…

-Claro que soy Claudia-lo interrumpí enojada.- Pero no tengo mis recuerdos, un sentimiento y existencia… ¡pero aun sigo siendo Claudia, te guste o no!

-Nada más.-me dijo Roberto algo enojado.

-fue algo egoísta de tu parte al verlo hecho sin haberte tomado la molestia en preguntarnos y habernos dicho.- me regaño Valeria muy enojada, tenía su ceño muy fruncido y sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-es verdad-dijo Alex.- eres una pendeja.

-Eres una estúpida.-dijo Jonathan con la cabeza agachada.

Yo lo mire algo asustada y irritada, en verdad no me gustaba que me insultaran, nos permanecimos callados por un momento hasta que Jonathan alzo la cabeza y me miro con furia.

-¡Ya sabias lo que iba a pasar!-exploto.- ¡¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?! ¡Si nos lo hubieras dicho esto no hubiera pasado!

-¡El hubiera no existe!-le grite.- ¡además yo no recordaba NADA cuando desperté! ¡Pero cuando llegamos lo recordé!

-¡¿Y por qué no nos preguntaste?! ¡NUESTRA OPINION CUENTA! ¡¿SABES?!-Grito.- ¡Eres una pendeja!

-¡Basta de insultarme! Y ¡No lose! –Grite sinceramente.- ¡en ese momento solo pensaba en aceptar todo lo que me pedía Yūko! Sin pensar su est… opinión ya que creo que por instinto sabía que no me dejarían hacerlo. ¡No soy una niña de siete años que la opinión de sus padres! ¡Puedo tomar mi propia decisión!

-¡Y mira lo que paso!-grito agarrándome a la vez de los brazos violentamente.- ¡Eres una estúpida egoísta pendeja que solo piensa en ella y no los demás!

-¡si yo solo pensara en MI y solo en mí, yo no estaría aquí! ¡Al contrario estaría con ustedes en no sé que donde con todos mis recuerdos, mis sentimientos completos y mi existencia! ¡Mientras que un idiota mate o secuestre o lo que sea que le haga a Yūko para dominar o destruir estas jodidas dimensiones!-Mis lagrimas se deslizaron en mis mejillas yo no pude hacer nada, ¡Joder soy demasiado débil! Contuve mis sollozos para poderle gritar.- ¡TAL VEZ ESE TAL DAN DESTRUYA NUESTRO MUNDO! ¡Y YO NO PODRE HACER NADA! ¡PERO AHORA SI! ¡QUIERO PROTEGERLOS! ¡A TODOS! ¡ESTOY SACRIFICANDO ALGO QUE EN VERDAD ME IMPORTA! ¡Y SOLO POR USTEDES, POR MI FAMILIA, POR YŪKO Y POR TODOS! ¡¿ESO ES SER EGOISTA JONATHAN?!

No me respondió.

-¡DIME!-le exigí.

Me miro fijamente triste, enojo y serio.

-No-respondió bajando la cabeza.-no lo es.

Ya no pude contener más y empecé a sollozar como una niña de cinco años.

Soy tan débil…

-Oye Jonathan ya suéltala.- dijo Litza agarrando sus hombros jalándolo hacia atrás para que me soltara, no funciono.

Mis brazos me dolían por su agarre, Litza volvió a jalarlo pero Jonathan no me soltaba, yo aun sollozaba, no porque me dolieran mis brazos, si no por que en verdad me dolían sus palabras y de los demás también.

¿Por qué me afectaban mucho?

-Suéltala Jonathan.-dijo Roberto Jalándolo de los brazos para que me pudiera soltar junto con Alex, esta vez sí lo lograron.

-ya la hiciste llorar ¿feliz?-le pregunto Enio.

No respondió, aun tenía la cabeza agachada.

Kristel se acerco a mí y me abrazo, yo le correspondí su abrazo.

No sabía que eran tan sensible… claro por qué no tenía mis recuerdos.

Todos se callaron, solo se escuchaban mis solazosos.

-Ya Claudia, ya paso.-intento consolarme Litza -todo estará bi…

-¡No te atrevas a decir eso!-le grite.

Litza se asusto.

-Claudia…

-No… ¡Nada va estar bien!-chille.- Tiene razón Jonathan…. ¡solo soy una egoísta, estúpida, pendeja que solo piensa en ella!-me zafe del abrazo de Kristel violentamente, dando unos pasos hacia atrás.- soy una estúpida, sin pasado, sin los sentimientos completos y sin existencia propia.-susurre, lleve mis manos a mi cabeza, me enterré las uñas en mi cabeza y me lo jale negando frenéticamente con la cabeza.- no… nada estará bien… nada… Todo es mi culpa… soy una estúpida sin pasado… sin sentimientos completos y sin existencia propia… no, nada estará bien… repetía a cada rato desesperada, parecía una loca.

-Claudia-chan, recuerda por que estas aquí.-intento consolarme Mokona.

-no, no, no lo recuerdo…

-Por ellos, por tu familia, a Yūko, y por todas las personas o criaturas que existan en todas las dimensiones ¡estas aquí para salvarnos! ¡A todos! ¡principalmente lo hiciste por ellos-señalo a mis "amigos".- aun que no tengas tus recuerdos, etc… se que dentro de ti están tus recuerdos, Yūko te los quito, pero tal vez tu si quieres, lo deseas y anhelas pondrás tener todo lo que te quito Yūko…

Me quede callada y la mire sorprendida, salto a mi hombro.

-Se que…- con su patita toco mi pecho.- dentro de ti aguardan tus recuerdos, tu sentimiento que te falta y tu existencia… créeme, tú y tus amigos son la única esperanza para Yūko y para los demás…-ahora apunto mi…- Y tu aun tienes corazón…

-Mokona yo…-susurre sorprendida.-Gracias.

Realmente las palabras de Modoki me habían ayudado a abrir los ojos y me había dejado sin palabras…

Mokona me había hecho reaccionar y tomar conciencia en todo lo que estaba pasando.

-Denada, sonrió.

Mire a mis amigos. Ya estaba de toda segura que eran mis amigos.

-gracias.-les dije sonriendo mientras con la muñeca me quitaba los rastros de lagrimas.

-¿Por qué?-pegunto Alex desconcertado.

-Por estar ahora conmigo y siempre.-le respondí.-aunque no los recuerde… Son lo mejor…-todos se quedaron callados.

Jonathan alzo la cabeza y me miro apenado y algo triste.

-Claudia… yo… lo siento…-dijo sin mirarme a los ojos.

-¡no te preocupes!-le respondí, el me miro sorprendido.- está bien… después de todos soy Claudia.-dije inconscientemente.

Me miro mas sorprendido y sonrió.

-Siempre decías eso…-susurro.

-¿Qué?

-¡hey miren haya abajo!-grito Valeria.

Todos miramos abajo, incluyéndome, me sorprendí por lo que estaba viendo.

-eso es…-dijo Enio incredulado.

-Una guerra.-termine la oración.

-y vamos a caer en ella.-dijo Roberto.

Habíamos atravesado la línea donde estaba el agujero y la dimensión, ahora caíamos de verdad, Mokona había saltado hacia Jonathan, Jonathan la atrapo, el bolsillo de mi pantalón empezó a temblar, era el reloj. Saque el reloj del bolsillo del pantalón, abrí mi mano, vi que brillaba de un color como verde esmeralda y temblaba frenéticamente el brillo hizo que me cegara, el reloj salió disparado sin que yo pudiera hacer algo.

-¡No!-grite mientras intentaba agarrar el reloj, no lo logre.

-¡pero qué demonios!-grito Cloud asustado al ver que algo salió volando.

-¡creo que vamos a caer!-grite.

-¡No me digas!-gritaron todos.

-¡ahhhhhhhh!-gritamos todos antes de ver el suelo tan cerca.

Todos se oscureció.

_¿Quieres ser mi mejor amigo?_

**¿Qué les pareció? **

**Muchos se preguntaran… ¿En verdad eso haría? ¿Será verdad? O otros dirán… ¡eso es puro rollo! ¡Está loca! ¡Es solo una historia por eso lo puso!, pues que creen… no es puro rollo, si a mí me pasara eso, yo si lo haría.**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**¡Qué la fuerza de los Nyan Cats los acompañe y se puede hasta cuando vayan hacer cosas mala! ¡Y no lo olviden, sin globos no hay fiestaaaaa!**

**¡Ya nee!**

**\(wO)/**

_**¿REVIEW?**_

_**¡Siii!**_


End file.
